Dragon Ball ZCE: Avatar Saga!
by Supah-Toon
Summary: Zhane has a Dragon Ball? Now our heroes are in the Avatar World! How will they get the Ball this time! Who will Zhane recruit this time? And why do girls love Gohan? All this and more will most likely be answered in...  The Avatar Saga!
1. Episode 13

A/N: I'm baaack! I'm bringing the newest Saga right at ya! Avatar!

PS: I do not own anything here. I would be, as The Notorious BIG and Young Mafia once said, "Get Money!"

**Last Time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Our heroes witnessed a once in a lifetime event; Naruto and Sasuke fused! They then proceeded to destroy Yakon. A brief struggle over the Dragon Ball resulted in Zhane acquiring it and leaving. The count between the two sides is now 1-1. After a farewell to the Konoha 11, the Z Fighters traveled to a new universe, but once again they're captured by the locals. Who will they be in front of this time? Find out next on this new installment of Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Episode 13:**

**A World of Benders!**

**Zhane Breaks Into Jail

* * *

**

"Hmm, well what do ya know…WE'RE CAPTURED AGAIN!"

Vegeta erupted in anger at the fact that he was being led to a room by some guards.

"Will you stop whining! It's not like we're being led to the gallows!" Bulma said to her angry husband.

"What do they do here? Electric chair? Lethal injection? Gas chamber?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, firing squad" One of the guards said.

"Oh wow", Krillin said, "At least it's a quick death." He then took a quick look over to a courtyard where a prisoner was being executed.

"Please! I didn't mean to!" the prisoner pleaded.

"Too late!" The guards then blasted him with a barrage of flamethrowers, and let the man burn slowly.

"WHAT THE…"

"What did you think we meant?"

Krillin shuddered at the sight and tried his best to be obedient.

"Hey Piccolo, what kind of power level do you sense within these people?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm, adequate. Nothing special. Going on instinct, I'd have to say these guys are just grunts. I'm sure there's stronger."

The group finally made it to the large door at the end of the hall. Three of them went up to it and pushed it open; revealing a room filled with nothing but the color red. But what the Z Fighters were most surprised about was the giant flame right in front of them.

"Fire Lord! We have found these trespassers!" The captain of the guard informed the ruler. The Fire Lord just looked on curiously.

"What do you want us to do with them?"

The Fire Lord didn't answer.

"What was that? "Execution"? Well, if you say so." The guard created a small flame in his hand and shaped it into a dagger.

"Hey! He didn't say that!" Trunks whined.

"Well, he did not _not_ say that".

"Well, you can't argue with that logic" Goten said.

"…Shut up."

He then grabbed Gohan and held the flame dagger to his neck.

"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi screamed out.

"Let go of him!" commanded Goku.

"Uum, well…I don't wanna" The captain raised his hand, but Gohan immediately phased out, causing the captain to gasp in confusion. Gohan then re-appeared behind him.

"I heard nothing; therefore, I shouldn't get killed."

"Grr, get back here you spiky haired brat!" The guard rushed towards him; but Gohan jumped in the air, causing the captain to crash into the wall. He then shot a giant flame towards Gohan, but Gohan phased out and re-appeared behind him. Gohan then punched the captain straight in the gut and sent him flying across the room.

"Nice."

"What a "Mary Sue" moment" Yamcha said.

"Grr, I'LL TAKE YOU OUT! I'LL…"

"**ENOUGH!"**

The Fire Lord finally said a word, which caused the whole room to freeze.

"I have seen enough. Captain, you and your guards are dismissed."

"But, my Lord…"

"I said YOU'RE DISMMISED! Now leave, before I relieve you of your post!" The guards left, with the captain giving Gohan a dirty look.

"Now, as for you…"

"Listen, Fire Lord, we were just traveling in your territory searching for something. We didn't know this was a palace" Goku said.

"How do you not know? Everyone knows about the Fire Lord and the Fire Kingdom!"

"What a creative name, Fire Dork" Trunks said.

"Well, we're from another universe. We're searching for these things called Dragon Balls."

"Listen; I've heard some ridiculous things, but THAT was just pure stupidity. I should have you executed."

The Z Fighters looked on in fear as they heard that; but Vegeta just stayed calm.

"Let me handle this; I'm a prince." He then walked up to the giant flame that covered up the Fire Lord's appearance.

"Listen, Fire Lord; I'm royalty too."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Y'see, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Not the King?""Well, technically, yes. But after my planet was destroyed, my title was kept at 'Prince'."

"Oh…"

"Yes. So, royalty to royalty, how about you DON'T have us executed? You don't want to kill royalty?"

"No, I don't…"

"Yeah! So you see…"

"But since you're not technically royalty, you don't live in my 'universe', and you're trying to coerce me to not have you killed, which failed by the way, you CAN be killed."

"Damn it, Vegeta" Yamcha said.

"Shut up."

"You really failed this time" Krillin added.

"…Do you want me to start, Omi?"

"*sigh*…No."

"OK then."

"But…I will take a vote from some of my closest advisors. So why don't you wait for a minute. If we say you should be killed, you die. If not, then you're free to go do some other things you want.

"OK then" Goku said.

"Please, take a seat."

The Z Fighters go over to the lounge room to await there trial. The room is very ornate; filled with decorative lights, beautiful fire wallpaper, gold chairs with silk cushions, and candles everywhere.

"You'll receive service soon. It might be your last, so please…enjoy yourselves."

After a hour, the Z Fighters were called back into the royal room. They saw seven additional figures with the Fire Lord behind the fire.

"So, Fire Lady, you reach a verdict?" Yamcha teased.

"Yamcha, I wouldn't tease them" Chiaotzu said.

"Why not? They can't do anything!" he retorted, which earned him a giant needle in his leg.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed out in pain as he hopped around.

"I can't do anything, huh?" A dry, dreary female voice said.

"Oh, come on! Why do that? It really wasn't necessary, was it?" A more cheerier and perky female voice said.

"Girls, focus. We need to figure out what to do with these guys" A serious female voice said.

"Yeah. That green one doesn't look very nice" A younger, but just as serious voice said.

"Well, sister, I don't go by looks. But that idiot with the mouth and the needle in his knee needs to die" A younger, and more tough voice said.

"Yeah. But y'know, that guy with the blue shirt, spiky hair, and bad attitude needs to get hurt too" A funny sounding male voice said.

"Well then…I guess you guys are dying" The Fire Lord said.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Trunks yelled out.

"Life ain't fair kid!" The tough girl's voice said.

"Grrrrrr, let's just run out of here!" Piccolo said. He tried to generate a large amount of Ki, but Goku stopped him.

"Piccolo, wait. Fire Lord, please, let us go! We need to search for our item! If you don't let us go; EVERY UNIVERSE WILL BE DESTROYED!"

"I'm sorry, but the vote is final. I'll bring in my guard."

"Fire Lord please, hear us out!" Gohan said, which gained him the audience of four of the girls.

"Oh wow…your cute!" The perky female voice said.

"Uh Oh…"

"Yeah, he's pretty hot" the dreary female voice added.

"Seriously?" Gohan said.

"Actually, this may help us!" Krillin said.

"Zuko, we can't kill them! Their innocent!" The dreary voice said.

"Yeah! Come on Zuko! Keep them alive!" The perky voice added.

"But you said…""Actually Zuko, they should stay alive. I mean, you shouldn't kill people just because they trespass on your property. Besides, we may be able to help them with their journey" A young, but wise boy's voice said.

"OK, fine. Your free to go!"

"YEAH!" Goten said.

"Thanks!" Goku said.

"No problem" The Fire Lord said. He doused the fire, which revealed eight young people.

"Wait…YOU GUYS ARE KIDS!" Vegeta said, nearly choking on air due to the excitement.

"Yeah. So?" Fire Lord Zuko wondered.

"I WAS NEGOTIATING WITH A KID! I OUGHTA KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!""Well, seeing as how I can easily have you killed now…"

"Grr, I hate you."

"Now…about that cutie right there with the spiky hair" said the perky girl.

"I think he's married with kids who look like him" the boy with the wolf's tail hairstyle said.

"No, the one who saved his group!" she said. She jumped down and landed on her hands and walked on them towards Gohan.

"Hi! My name's Ty Lee! What's your?""Um, Gohan.""That's cute!"

"My name's Mai" the dreary girl said, jumping down. She shook Gohan's hand, but refused to let go. Gohan finally had to pry her hand off of him with a crowbar.

"I'm Sokka, with an 'okka'" he said, trying to sound cool. "And this is my girlfriend, Suki!" He said, pulling her towards him and putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, we're in a relationship" she confirmed, but then silently sighed sadly.

"I'm Toph" she said, stomping around, causing the ground to shake. The others looked at her weirdly. Trunks looked in her eyes wondrously.

"Hey, is your last name 'Hyuga'?" he asked.

"What? No! My last name is 'Bei Fong'! Why would I have a weird name like 'Hyuga'?"

"Well, your eyes are like, grey."'Because I'm blind."

"You poor child, how do you get around?" Chi-Chi wondered.

"OK; First, I'm not a 'poor child'. I can take care of myself. And second; I sense vibrations with my feet. It's an earthbender trick."

"Earthbender?" Tien asked.

"What the…Oh yeah, you're not from around here."

"I'll explain it" the bald headed kid with the arrow tattoos said. "I'm Aang. Y'see, in our world, there are four elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Some people are normal, like Sokka…"

"HEY!""…and some can control these four elements, and some even can control bending like: Lava bending, blood bending, ice bending, gas bending, shadow bending, and even glue bending!"

"Is there "shit bending" too?" Vegeta said, garnering a few laughs, even from Sokka.

"He he, he said shi…"

"Don't repeat it!" Suki said, punching his arm.

"Ow!"

"Anyway…I'm an Airbender. I'm actually the last of our kind. My people were killed by the fire benders. It was the first battle of a huge, hundred year bloody war that also claimed Katara and Sokka's mom. I'm the Avatar, and I can control all the elements. I didn't want to be The Avatar, so I froze myself in an iceberg. Then Katara and Sokka found me and…"

*Three Books later*

"Wow" Bulma said.

"So your sister was a complete pyscho?" Yamcha said.

"Wow, your family's crazy" Trunks rudely blurted out.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma said, slapping him on the cheek. Goten didn't hear a lot of the conversation, as he was busy looking at Toph.

"Hey Trunks."

"What?""That Toph looks cute."

"Oh brother."

"I'm going to talk to her!"

"Dude, she's like, WAY older than you."

"Only by like three years!"

"Just don't try. Your so young. I wouldn't want you to get your feeling…" but Goten was already with Toph.

"…hurt."

"Hi, my name's Goten."

"Huh; oh, hi."

"I like your hair."

"Yeah, I like it too…I guess."

"…Sooo, how about the weather?"

"Hot."

"How old are you?"

"12."

"Where do you come from?""Earth Kingdom."

"You like chocolate?""Sure.""Are you strong?"

"Yes.""Have any siblings?"

"No."

"Have any parents?""Duh."

"You hungry?"

"Kind of."

"You going out with someone?"

"No.""Do you wanna?""No."

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"You think I'm weird?"

"Yep."

"You enjoying my company?"

"No."

"You want me to leave now?"

"Yes."

"OK."

Goten walked over to Trunks, who had a smug look on his face.

"So…how did your 'conversation' go?"

"…we had a very extensive talk."

"So Katara, if you're going out with Aang, are you going to have kids?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Um…"

"Chiaotzu, that wasn't a very good thing to ask" Tien said.

"Well, we haven't though about that yet."

"Oh, I'll be beating that everywhere" Aang said to himself.

"Um, Aang, I'm right here" Sokka said.

"Uuuuh…I meant I was going to beat her in a race we were having!"

"Oh…well, I hope you beat her!"

"Oh, I'll be beating her alright."

"Oh my…" Bulma said.

"So Gohan, how'd you get these muscles?" Suki said.

"Hard training."

"Oh wow!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Sokka said.

"Oh Sokka, calm down! We're just talking!" she re-affirmed him.

"Yeah" Mai said.

"Um, Mai, since we're getting married in a few days, maybe you shouldn't be rubbing on him like that" Zuko said.

"Oh Zuko, calm down. So Gohan, tell me; black, a good choice for clothing?"

"I guess; if you're into it."

"Wow, thanks! Zuko says I need to change my style up."

"It depresses me!"

"Yeah, but you depress me."

"Oh wow, an emo union. What can be better?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Hey, spikes! You gonna be a smart-ass all day?" Zuko asked with a serious face.

"Depends…you gonna be emo all your life?"

"Come one guys, we need to start getting along!" Goku said, trying to ease the tension.

"Y'know, you've been acting smart all day, Kakarot! What's your deal!"

"I dunno…I'm hungry."

"Now the world's normal."

"So Gohan…can I touch your muscles?" Suki asked.

"Uh, sure."

Sokka justed looked on with contempt.

"Come on Sokka, they're just having fun. It's what girls do", Aang reassured his friend, "You shouldn't get so angry about it. I wouldn't if Katara was doing it."

"Oh really", Sokka said, "Well why don't you take a look at my sister right now?" Aang looked over in shock as Katara was feeling on Gohan's arms.

"Oh wow! You're so muscley!" She squealed in excitement. The three boys stood together, looking on with angry expressions. But the next moment would break up all of their fun…

"Hello everyone!" said an excited Uncle Iroh…

…who came in only in his underwear.

"AAAAAAAAAAUGH!" they all screamed.

"PUT A BRA ON, YOU FAT FOSSIL!" Vegeta screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Piccolo added in.

"AAAAAAAAA! MY EYES!" Sokka said.

"GOHAN! PROTECT US!" The girls said hiding behind Gohan.

"AAAUGH! THAT'S MY UNCLE IN LAW! IT BURNS!" Mai yelled.

"I am SOO glad I'm blind" Toph said happily.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD FOR A YOUNG BOY!" Trunks said.

"Ooooooooh!" Goku and Goten said. Chi-Chi put her hand over Goten's eyes.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL UNCLE! PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!" Zuko said.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I didn't know you had company! Nice to meet you!" he said, shaking Goku's hand.

"I like you boobs! They're bigger than Chi-Chi's!" he said, which earned him a kick in the head from his wife.

"Ha ha! Well then…Oops! Dropped my towel!" he said, bending over to pick it up, not knowing Vegeta was behind him.

"I am scarred for life" he said, before fainting.

"So what do we owe this exciting visit?" Iroh said.

After the explanation, Iroh shook his head affirmatively.

"Why yes! We would LOVE to help you with your search!"

"Well Uncle", Zuko said, "before we do that…

PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

*Prison*

In the Fire Nation prison, a certain prisoner was being held up. He was no ordinary prisoner; he was the former Fire Lord Ozai. He was just sitting there, seething with anger, hoping to get his revenge. He was busy thinking about this same subject, which he had been thinking about for the past year since the war ended, when he hear footsteps. He saw a pair of feet in front of his cell, and looked up. He saw a young man's eyes looking down at him, smirking. This young man was Zhane.

"Get up. We're breaking you free."

"We? Who are you? Who is this 'We'?" Ozai questioned. Suddenly, Frieza walked in, along with Dodoria..

"Alright, Zarbon has the guards incapacitated" Frieza said.

"Good. I gave you one more chance, Frieza. I expect you to do good this time. Or there will be no next time!"

"Sure."

"Good."

"OK, Dodoria, blow the bars off this cell" Frieza commanded his pink grunt.

"Yes, Lord Frieza" he blasted the bars, incinerating them. Ozai then walked out the cell as a free man.

"Did you get our last man?" a bearded figure said, walking in.

"Yes, we did.""*Gasp!*", Ozai couldn't believe his eyes…

"General Zhao! I thought you were dead!"

"Well, I didn't die. I merely hid for some time. I laid low for a while until the war was over. I was actually planning a rebellion to overthrow that wretched son of yours, no offense."

"Zuko is NO son of mine! He is an outcast of our family, as far as I'm concerned!"

"…You mean as far as WE concern, father."

Ozai looked over with excitement as he saw his daughter; the evil, psychotic, and dangerous Azula.

"Well, my daughter. I'm glad you're able to join us! It's great to bring the family together."

"I also brought a little help." Suddenly, Combustion Man walks in with his usual angry expression.

"Who is this?" Ozai asked.

"Apparently, Zuko hired a mercenary to kill The Avatar while he came back. *Scoff*, just like Zu-Zu to leave someone else to do his work.""Well, he doesn't need to keep doing my work. I'M taking my throne back. And I'm making my duty to have Zuko and Iroh executed!"

"Well, before we do that, how about we get out of here first? I have an army that's ready to do as you command."

"Excellent" Ozai said.

The villains left the prison; but Dodoria, feeling a little restless, decided to fire a giant Eraser Cannon towards the prison.

***BOOM!***

The prison exploded and went up in flames; and by the looks of it, there were no survivors.

"Sorry 'bout that. I got a little restless" he said nonchalantly.

"It's okay Dodoria", Zhane re-assured him, "There'll be more things like that happening soon anyway."

"What about The Avatar?" Ozai said.

"It's okay", Frieza answered, "While you guys deal with the Z Fighters, I have a special 'Force' on The Avatar and his friends."

**Next Time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**The Z Fighters and the Gaang start searching for the Dragon Ball, while the girls swoon over Gohan. But while they search and frolic, the villains are planning a coup. How will the political landscape change? And how will Aang and his friends deal with this this 'Force'? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 14:**

**The Z Gaang!**

**The Revolution Begins

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for the patience. And thanks to TobiGB for the help.

I'm thankful that you guys have stuck with me so far! I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! Please review.


	2. Episode 14

A/N: Sorry for taking a while! I had to finish a few things. Now I'm back! Let's get to it!

I don't own nuthin here, man...

* * *

**Last Time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**The Z Fighters were captured and brought to the court of the leader of the land they were in. He revealed himself to be The Fire Lord and decided to have them put to death. The Z Fighters protested and The Fire Lord decided to put it up to a panel of his friends. They all were about to put the Z Fighters to death, when the girls (minus one) decided to keep them alive (for the sake of one spiky haired teen). They revealed themselves and told them about themselves. They decided to go search for The Dragonball together, while Zhane decided to break Ozai out of jail. They then decided to mutually help each other: Zhane gets The Dragonball, and Ozai gets the Fire Nation back. How will they conquer the Fire Nation? And will they find The Dragonball? Find out, in this episode of Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Episode 14:**

**The Z Gaang!**

**The Revolution Begins**

The Z Gaang (Oh yeah! Puns!) began to start the search as they were split up into groups. But Vegeta was still busy with his own thoughts.

"Those kids went through hell...and I went through hell...we'd be perfect for each other, y'know..."

Vegeta turned to the Gaang and held his arms out.

"KIDS! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!"

"You're going to tone down your voice?" Toph sarcastically remarked as she picked her ears.

"No! You guys didn't go through great lives, right?"

"Thanks for opening deep wounds, Vegeta..." Sokka said, rubbing his head.

"Well, I went through a life just like that! My dad didn't care for me, my people were killed, I had to work for a white, purple-headed midget, I was beaten by an idiot, surpassed by an idiot, and made to look stupid...by and idiot. I think my life experienced can help you kids with your lives!"

"OK...and..." Mai said, wanting Vegeta to get to his point.

"I want to adopt you!"

"...Oh my..." Aang had a very concerned look on his face. He didn't like where this was going.

"Come on! be my children!"

"Um, let's just go along with it" Katara said to the others.

"Why? I don't feel like playing around with him" Mai said.

"Just go along with it. He seems like the kind of person who doesn't take no for an answer..." Aang told the rest them. They all agreed to go along with the plan.

"Okay...", Katara said, "...Dad!"

They all went to hug Vegeta, and he gave them a hug back.

"Finally! I have children!"

"Hey dad..." Trunks started.

"Trunks! Can't you see that I'm enjoying time with my only children! Leave!"

Trunks walked off sadly as Vegeta was hugging his new adopted kids.

"I've never had a father, unless monk gyatsu counts" Aang said.

"Yeah, this might be fun" Katara said.

Aang and Katara proceed to kiss, but Vegeta immediately breaks them up.

"Stop that! that's your sister!" He scolded them.

"Well not really right" Aang wondered.

"Yeah, lighten up" Sokka said.

"This is all for play" Suki added.

Suki and Sokka proceed to make out also, but are cut off by Vegeta.

"STOP THAT!"

"Well, if you dont mind, me and 'sister Mai' here are going to go plan for the wedding" Zuko said.

"See ya" Mai said.

"Aw, that's nice", Vegeta said, "So who's getting married?"

Mai and Zuko looked at each other and then looked back at Vegeta.

"We are!"

Vegeta pauses with a look of disgust on his face.

"...You children make me sick."

"OK", Piccolo said, "Let's split up."

"I'll go with Goten to the Northern Water Tribe" Trunks said.

"I'll follow those boys" Herbert, who came out of nowhere, said.

"THE HELL!" Vegeta said.

"Hey Toph, wanna come with us?" Goten asked.

"Meh, why not. It'd be great to get away from the swooning girls here. Even if it's in a place filled with nothing but water."

"Alright", Gohan said, "I'll go with..."

But he was interrupted when Katara, Suki, and Ty Lee grouped around him.

"...Uh..." Gohan had nothing to say at that point...

"Let me solve this" Vegeta grabbed Katara and gave her to Aang. He then grabbed Suki and gave her to Suki.

"There. Bendy Bitch, you go with the Kakarot Brat."

"YAY!" Ty Lee jumped up and down and grabbed Gohan's arm.

"Dang it..." Suki sadly said.

"Now what..." Katara said, holding her head down.

"Y'know, you can come with me..." Aang said with a smile.

"...You seem really needy right now" She said to the Airbender.

"*Sigh*" Aang sighed as Sokka walked next to him.

"Do you see this? He's taking our women" Sokka complained.

"I'm sure they're just fascinated by a another worlder" Aang said with his usual good natured talk.

"Really? I think he WANTS to take our girls! And then break their hearts as soon as he leaves and goes on to the next world and THEIR girls as he repeats the process!"

"...Sokka, what have you been drinking?"

"Cactus Juice, but that's not the point!"

"I'll go with the Hermit" Iroh said. "Let's go to Ba Sing Se. Beautiful women...everywhere!"

"LET'S GOOO!" Roshi said. He grabbed Yamcha's hand and dragged him with them.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH YOU!" Yamcha yelled out as he was being dragged through the dirt, literally...

"I guess me and Katara will go to the Southern Water Tribe" Aang said.

"And me and Suki will go to Kyoshi Island!" Sokka said.

"Me and Gohan will check in the Fire Nation!" Ty Lee said. "Maybe we can check on the beach" She said, putting her hand on his chest. Gohan just blushed and looked away.

"Me and Vegeta will check in the Earth Kingdom" Goku said.

"Go to hell" Vegeta plainly said.

"Like your dad?"

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" Sokka and Krillin yelled out.

"SHUT UP, YOU WASTES OF AIR!" Vegeta screamed. "Sorry, Sokka son; but you deserved that. Now get over here. You're getting a spanking."

Sokka grabbed Suki's hand and ran off to Kyoshi Island.

"YOUR BOTH GROUNDED!" Vegeta yelled out.

"Well let's hit the road, Katara!" Aang said. They both got onto Appa.

"Appa! Yip Yip!" Appa flew up into the air as Aang said the command. MoMo immediately followed the following bison.

The others immediately separated and went to look for the Dragonball.

(Kyoshi Island)

Sokka and Suki finally made it to Kyoshi Island by ferry, and were met at the gate by a large, adoring crowd.

"YEAH! SUKI!"

"AVATAR!"

"KATARA'S HOT!"

"TOPH IS AWESOME!"

"NO SERIOUSLY! KATARA'S HOOOT!"

"SOKKA IS HILARIOUS!"

"I WOULD TOTALLY BONE KATARA!"

"ZUKO IS THE BADDEST! BUT THAT'S COOL!"

"I WANT TO GIVE IT TO HER ALL NIGHT LOOOOONG!"

"WE GET IT BUDDY! YOU WANNA BONE MY SISTER! CAN YOU STOP IT! IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!" Sokka yelled out.

Some guy came out of nowhere and cheering for The Avatar. He got so excited however, that he started foaming at the mouth and passed out.

"Uh, it's just me and Sokka, guys" Suki said, shattering the hopes of the islanders. The guy who foamed at the mouth got back up and snuck back into the crowd.

"What brings you here?" the jolly elder of the village said to the young teens.

"We're looking for an orange orb with red stars on it" asked Sokka, "Have you seen it?"

"Well, sorry, but we haven't seen anything like that. Sorry for the inconvenience" The elder said. "But I did see a comet last night! Did you kids see it? It was magnificent. But then it crashed in the mountains over in the West."

"Soooo..." Sokka said, "...no clue?"

"No clue."

"Well, this was a waste…" Sokka said. "So…wanna do it in the closet now?"

"Sokka!", Suki screamed, "We're a NICKELODEON cartoon! We don't do that!"

"Yeah, but this is Fanfiction! We can do ANYTHING!" Sokka said, winking at his girlfriend.

"…Bring it, big boy…"

(Ba Sing Se)

"OOOOOOOOOH! SO MANY LADIES!"

Master Roshi was screaming out as he saw a multitude of beautiful women in the capital of the Earth Kingdom.

"I told you, hermit. Ba Sing Se has the world's most BEAUTIFUL women!" Iroh said to the drooling Turtle Hermit.

"Well these are some nice ladies" Yamcha whispered to himself.

"I want her! And her! And her!" Roshi was like a boy playing a game of "That's My Car". He was picking out which girl he would love to take home with him.

"I wish Jiraiya was here!" Roshi was jumping up an down out of excitement as one women winked at him. He then fell to his knees and thanked the gods of their world.

"THANK YOU, OH GREAT TURTLE BASED GODS!"

"How do you know there are turtle gods here?" Yamcha asked.

"Because every world needs a turtle god!"

"That's ridiculous, Master Roshi!"

Suddenly, a giant turtle lion came onto the shores of Ba Sing Se and looked at Master Roshi.

"Your welcome" it said. It then went back into the water, but not before splashing a giant wave of water onto Yamcha.

"I hate this…" the young, dripping wet man said.

(Omashu)

Goku and Vegeta had searched the expanses of the Earth Kingdom, but they still didn't find the Dragonball. The only place they didn't look was in Omashu.

"Hey, have you seen an orange orb with red stars on it?" Goku asked an old man in a green hat.

"No…but would you like to purchase some cabbages?" he said.

"Um...maybe..." Goku cluelessly pondered this for a few seconds before Vegeta pulled him back.

"Kakarot...were you born in the forest?"

"...I really don't remember."

"...*Sigh*, dammit, Kakarot. Fine! Let me make this an easier decision for you."

Vegeta picks up the cart and easily tosses it into the air, much to the cabbage merchant's dismay.

"GAAAAAH!"

Vegeta then fires a Ki Beam at the cart and destroys it.

***BOOM!***

"There. Your decision has been made."

Vegeta and Goku walked around Omashu some more as the cabbage merchant just fell to his knees and cried...

"MY CABBAGES!"

As the duo traveled around Omashu, they came across a castle and went inside.

"HALT!" One guard ordered as the entire regiment got in front of Vegeta and Goku.

"Is there a king in here?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes!", another guard asked, "This is Omashu! The realm of King Bumi! Liberator of Omashu!"

"I see", Vegeta said, pondering for a second, "excuse me and my idiot acquaintance, but we would like entrance into your castle."

"Uh huh..." The captain of the guard said, "Uh...no." The entire castle guard put up their fists and were ready to defend the king."

"Okay", Vegeta started, "I guess we need to get in the old fashioned way. This is what I always did when I tried to get into my castle..."

(4 minutes later)

Vegeta and Goku walk into the castle, leaving a pile of steaming bodies behind them.

"Why'd you need to beat up guards in order to get into your own castle? Did they hate you?"

"They did after all of the unnecessary beat-downs I gave them..."

The two Super Saiyans walked through the castle, with Vegeta knocking out every guard that came up to them. They finally made it to the throne room door. Vegeta blasts the door down, creating a giant smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, the two Saiyans looked to see that the king was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Vegeta asked. They walked around, opening any door they found and turning over every stone.

"That guy couldn't have gotten that far!" Vegeta said. Suddenly, someone came from the ceiling and pounced on Vegeta. He then uses Earthbending to create giant locks; trapping Vegeta's arms, hands, legs, and feet onto the ground.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL! WHO DID THIS!"

Vegeta looked up to see a wrinkly, old man with a hunchback, liver-spots, a purple tunic, and a crazy look on his face.

"You can't sneak up on an old person in this kingdom! That's why we have a decrease of purse snatchings in the past year..." He said.

"What the... WHO IS THIS OLD COOT!" Vegeta yelled out, squirming around in his trap.

"I'm King Bumi! King of this proud city of Omashu!"

"Great! You're the king!", Goku happily said, "Can you help us?"

"Sure!", the crazy king started, "I can help you out of my castle!"

"But we need your help! We're trying to..." But Goku was cut off when Bumi started talking again.

"You were trying to leave my castle. I don't take kindly to intruders...

...OK, I DO take kindly to intruders. I usually give them a feast!", the crazy king started babbling, "but YOU broke in and beat up on my guards!" he started pointing his finger at Goku.

"That was just Vegeta!" Goku easily ratted his semi-friend out.

"Thanks, Kakarot! Glad I can depend on you!" Vegeta sarcastically said.

"No problem, Vegeta" Goku naively responded.

"Now are you going to leave peacefully, or do I have to show you the door?" The King said with a creepy smile.

"Uh...", Goku stammered, "I can't fight you! You're an old man!"

"With a hunch" Vegeta added in. Bumi, with one swipe of his hand, made another piece of earth arch up and trap Vegeta's neck, restricting his ability to bend it.

"You should never underestimate the elderly, young whippersnapper..." Bumi then straightened his back, threw his tunic off, revealed his muscles, and cracked his knuckles, much to Goku's surprise.

"Whoa...You aren't so old now that I see you...", Goku stammered, "But I still need to ask you a question! Have you seen a Dra..."

***SOCK!***

***THUD!***

Bumi uppercutted Goku in his jaw**, **causing him to fly straight up, and crash back down with a thud.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Goku said, rubbing his jaw.

"Look, King Bumi", Goku said seriously, "I don't have time for this!"

"Aw young people! Never having time for anything! You know, I was like you at one point; not having anytime to do the things I wanted...", Bumi put his arm around Goku and gave him a wise and discerning face, "You know what I did to manage my time?"

"No, what?" Goku stupidly asked with wonder.

***PUSH!***

***CRASH!***

Bumi pushed Goku through the wall and into a mirror.

"I pushed everything back!"

He then picks Goku up and throws him...

***CRASH!***

...into another room through the wall.

"Ah! How time flew for me!" The King said as he started to laugh, which consisted of a series of snorts.

"How funny..." A sarcastic Vegeta said. Though this earned him to lose his talking privileges, as Bumi, with another swipe of his hand, covers Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta started to curse, but all you could hear were muffles.

Goku tries to get up, but Bumi throws a couple of boulders at Goku. Goku breaks them into pieces, but Bumi comes at him and tackles him into an arena room. Goku gets up and encounters a giant Goat/Rabbit/Gorilla hybrid looking down on him.

"Uuuuuuh...what are you?" Goku asked, sitting up.

"Meet my pet", Bumi said, "...Flopsy!"

Flopsy let out a yell and threw Goku to Bumi, who created a giant earth wall that Goku crashed into.

***CRASH!***

Goku gets up and tries to reason with Bumi again.

"Listen! I need to ask you a question!"

Bumi just jumps up high into the air, comes back down, and creates an shockwave which creates a growing giant hole. Goku falls in, while Bumi looks down and laughs.

"Well that solves one problem. Now about the loud-mouthed one..."

But Bumi felt another shockwave as the entire ground started shaking.

"I didn't make this one! What is it!"

Bumi then looks down as a red aura flies out of the hole.

"Whoa! It can't be..."

Bumi looked on to see Goku in his Kaio-Ken x2 form flying above him. Goku was done trying to talk.

"Alright! If you don't want to listen to me, I'll make you listen!"

Goku charged towards Bumi and knocks him straight into the air. He then repeatedly knocks Bumi back and forth while in the air. Goku then knocks Bumi, making him fall diagonally away from Goku to the ground. Bumi creates several giant walls of earth and launch them at Goku. But Goku creates a Ki Wave and blasts it at Bumi.

"GAH! THAT'S IT!" Vegeta yelled out, tired of being trapped in his current state.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He breaks out of the earth after boosting his power level and flies towards the fight. He sees the fight and blasts a Ki Wave at the same time as Goku blasted his. The beams combine and go towards the Bumi.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled out in surprise.

"I want that old coot to die!" Vegeta said, putting more power into the Wave.

"Oh my! That is an INTENSE amount of power!" Bumi said, pushing more walls of earth and boulders towards the Wave to slow it down. But to no avail, the earth and boulders were incinerated in the wave.

"OOOOOOH!" Bumi yelled out as the beam came closer. He drops down to the ground and puts up a diamond barrier around him. Bumi thought he was safe, but he forgot one thing...

"FLOPSY!" He yelled out the name of his pet, who was in the direct path of the beam. Flopsy started grunting and snorting in fear as the beam came closer. Suddenly, a streak of light came and grabbed Flopsy and brought him out of the Wave's path.

***BOOM!***

The Wave collided with the earth and created a gaping hole in the cavern room. The rest of the guard looked in the hole to see if King Bumi was safe. Bumi put his barrier down and saw the hole. He marveled at the power of the two men in his midst.

"King Bumi! Are you okay!" One guard asked the king. But Bumi was busy thinking to about the event.

"Those men are more powerful then I thought. That young man in the orange really was holding back strength. And I have a feeling he was holding back even more! He might be stronger than Aang!" But suddenly, something snapped him back into reality...

"Wait! Where's Flopsy! FLOPSY! FLOPSY!" Bumi kept yelling out for his pet, but he heard no response until...

"You looking for your pet?" Goku said. He had Flopsy on his back as he smiled and started to laugh.

"FLOPSY!" Bumi yelled out. The giant hybrid animal hopped off of Goku's back and ran towards his master. Flopsy tackled Bumi and started licking him as Bumi laughed heavily. Bumi gets up and walks up to Goku while Vegeta just floats in the air, shaking his head at the whole situation.

"Kakarot, you little 'hero'. Always trying to make yourself look good..."

"Thank you, stranger", Bumi thanked our hero, "Flopsy would've been dead if you hadn't rescued him...from the beam you created...oooh..." Goku just nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...sorry about that..." Goku tried to apologize.

"No! No! It was my fault! I shouldn't have been trying to kill you! I should've been trying to listen to what you were trying to say! So please...what were you going to ask?"

"Well, we're from another universe..."

"Whoa! Another universe! That explains a lot actually. You weren't using any form of Bending I knew of..."

"...and we're looking for The Dragon Balls. They're orange orbs with red stars numbering from one to seven. Have you seen them?"

"Hmm...no...can't say I have..." Bumi said.

"Great...we wasted one third of a page decimating this castle and the old man..." Vegeta rudely said.

"But I can probably tell you this...I feel as though you have more power inside of you than you know..." Bumi said. Goku looked confused as the king gave him a discerning look.

"I suspect that there is more levels of energy that you haven't unlocked. I may not know much about your powers, but I do know when someone has more potential. And there is definitely more potential with you. Power beyond your WILDEST dreams. Power that makes your current power pale in comparison. I may sound like an old man rambling, but I just want to say this; I see a higher energy in you, and it will take hard training, determination, and maybe pure luck, to unlock it. Especially before the impending doom comes.

"Impending doom?" Goku asked.

"Yes", Bumi said, "You didn't think I didn't know what was going on, did you? I keep in contact with The Fire Lord and The Avatar. I know about this new evil coming into our world. And frankly Goku, I'm behind you one hundred percent! Now go find that Dragon Ball, you idiot!"

"Yes sir!" Goku said, running towards the exit.

"Waste of a trip..." Vegeta said, slowly following our excited hero.

"If I can say something though..." Bumi said. The two Saiyans looked back at the king to see what he was trying to say.

"...I did see a comet last night. It came pretty close to the earth and finally crashed down to the earth. It landed somewhere in the mountains in the west. It wasn't like an ordinary comet, I can say. It had an orange head. I hope that helps a bit..."

"Maybe this wasn't a total waste..." Vegeta said.

"Alright then! See you later!" Goku said.

"I hope you suceed in your mission!" Bumi said.

Outside of the palace, Goku was pondering something.

"Um, Vegeta."

"Yeah, Kakarot."

"Are there any levels higher than Super Saiyan 2?"

"I'm sure there are. You're brat, Gohan, went an extra level beyond Super Saiyan 2 when he fought Cell. Albeit, it was still Super Saiyan 2, but still a bit beyond the regular Super Saiyan 2."

"Hmm..." Goku pondered this for a minute. If Bumi was right, then that means that there are multiple forms beyond Super Saiyan 2.

"Well then...I just need to start training harder until I reach those forms!" Goku yelled out before dashing off, leaving a scowling Vegeta in his dust.

"Grrr...Kakarot! I will NOT let him reach a level BEYOND me! If he trains harder, then I'll train 10 times as hard!"

(Northern Water Tribe)

Goten, Trunks, and Toph are busy walking (Or in Toph's case, slowly trudging) through the snow. They tried to go into the palace, but Toph just stopped.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked out of concern.

"Yeah! Why'd you stop!" Trunks rudely yelled out.

"I CAN'T WALK THROUGH SNOW!" She yelled out.

"Why!" The boys asked.

"I'M BLIND! I need the earth to 'see' with vibrations! I can't 'see' if the ground is wet, slushy, and unstable!"

"Aww..." Goten said.

"It's a shame..." Trunks said, "THAT YOUR LAZY ASS WON'T KEEP MOVING! MOVE IT!"

Toph growled with contempt as she walked up the steps with Goten's help. They entered the ice palace, but were stopped by a few guards.

"Stop! You are not allowed to..."

"Yeah yeah, save it!" Toph said to the guard as the kids walked off. They finally encountered an old Waterbending master with a blue winter coat, a balding head, white hair, and a discerning look on his face.

"Why are you children here?" He asked. His back was turned towards them as he sat down, sipping some tea.

"We're looking for a Dragon Ball!" Goten asked.

"Yeah, have you seen it?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. Have I" he turned the question to the kids, confusing their tiny brains.

"PAKKU, CUT THE CRAP! HAVE YOU SEEN IT OR NOT!" Toph asked as she was getting more irritable by the second.

"*Sigh*, Can't I have a cool wise man moment, Toph?" Master Pakku whined, turning around. "So what are you looking for?"

"We're looking for a Dragon Ball. It's orange with red stars on it. Have you seen it?" Goten asked.

"Hm...no, sorry" Pakku regretfully replied.

"Great", Toph said angrily, "Waste of a trip. Can we GO now!" She said.

"I'LL CARRY YOU!" Goten said, grabbing her and flying off. Unfortunately, he crashed into the ceiling, fell to the floor with Toph, and they both got buried in a pile of snow.

"Goten, why do I even hang out with you..." Trunks said, facepalming while shaking his head.

"But...I did see a streak of white light with an orange head flying across the sky. Does that help?"

"Not much..." Trunks said.

"Well it went over into those mountains over in the south. Does THAT help?"

"A little..." Trunks said.

"IT HELPS A LOT! LET'S GOOO!" Toph irritably yelled out as she grabbed Tunks and Goten and dragged them out of the ice castle.

"Strange kids, aren't they?" Pakku said as he continued to sip his tea.

(Southern Water Tribe)

Aang, Katara, Appa, and MoMo had just landed in the Southern Water Tribe when Gram-Gram greeted them.

"Aw Aang! Katara! It's so great to have you back!" She said, hugging them both.

"Hi Gram Gram! It's great to see you too!" Katara said, hugging her grandmother.

"So, how have you been!" Gram Gram asked.

"Great! I met this cute boy!" she said.

"Oh yes", Gram Gram said, "Aang is..."

"...Gohan!"

"Um..." Gram Gram was utterly confused at what her granddaughter just said.

"Yeah, don't worry about that..." Aang said.

"So...how's Sokka?" Gram Gram asked.

"Still an idiot" Katara responded.

"Katara!" Gram Gram gasped.

"What!"

"...You're probably right."

The group walked into the village, where Katara asked a question.

"Um, where's dad at?"

"Oh, he should be coming soon. Do you need something from him?"

"Well, we need to ask him a question."

"I see. Well, he'll be here soon. In the meantime, make yourselves comfortable!" Gram Gram said as she left the two young people in private.

"Um...Katara..."

"Yeah Aang?"

"So...what do you think of that Gohan guy?"

"Oh...Gohan! He's pretty cute! Pretty nice too! I just hope that circus freak Ty Lee doesn't do anything to him!"

"Oh..." Aang sat there for a minute before asking another question.

"If me and Gohan fell into a volcano, and you could only save ONE of us, who would you save?"

"Aang! Why would you ask me that?"

"I just want to ask...to see what you'd do..."

"Oh wow...um...I'd..."

"Hey! How's my girl!" An older man with brown hair and a brown mustache-goatee combo with clothes similar to Sokka's came up to the two and grabbed them from behind.

"Dad!" Katara said, hugging her father.

"Hi, Chief Hakoda" Aang said.

"Hey Aang! How's my favorite Avatar!"

"Pretty good. A few problems here or there, but I'm good."

"Hey Aang, what happened to your cheery attitude? I usually see you with a smile?"

"Oh, well...I've been swamped with work lately. Like right now..."

"Oh right!", Hakoda interrupted, "I wanted to tell you kids something! Did you see the Giant Shooting Star last night?"

"Giant Shooting Star?" The two teens asked.

"Yeah! It was pretty big. It crashed down over the horizon. You should've seen it! It was so beautiful! But then, it came down and crashed down to the earth!"

"Wow...hey, Katara. What if THAT was the Dragon Ball entering our universe?" Aang asked.

"It might be, Aang...It might be. Dad, where do you think The shooting star landed?"

"Um, from where I'm standing...I'd have to say somewhere in The Fire Nation."

"Alright! Come on, Katara!" Aang said as they all hopped on Appa.

"See you later, Dad!" Katara said.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang commanded the Flying Bison, as it growled and flew into the air.

"So Katara...who would you save?"

"Ugh..."

(Fire Nation)

Gohan walked along the beach with a bikini clad Ty Lee, who was wearing the same bikini she wore in the episode "The Beach", minus the white skirt. She tiptoed along the sand and stood in front of Gohan, posing for him.

"So...whattya think?"

"I...uh...I...it looks...good?" He said while blushing and rubbing the back of his head. While he was staring at Ty Lee posing for him...

***THUD!***

...he bumped into a random man on the beach.

"Oof!" Gohan fell on the ground and looked up to the old man, who glared back at him. He had a full head of unkempt grey hair, a white chu man fu goatee, and tattered brown and green robes. He looked at Gohan with a very upset look on his face.

"Y'know, this is a public place. You should pay attention to where you're going."

"Sorry sir!" Gohan apologized.

"Hmm..." The man closely examined Gohan and came to a very hasty conclusion.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked. Gohan started to sweat and came up with a very hasty cover-up.

"I'm...from...The Earth Kingdom."

"I see...so are you and Earthbender?"

"...Sure!" He said, not knowing he just ruined his whole alibi.

"I see...and now I know you're lying."

"WHAT!"

"Earthbenders don't wear shoes", he said, pointing to Gohan's brown pointy shoes that resembled Piccolo's, "They want to be one with the earth, and walk around barefoot."

Gohan just blushed and looked down at his feet.

"So I'll ask again; where are you from? You're not from the Fire Nation, because you didn't bow before me, your elder. You're not from any of the Water Tribes. Not dark enough. And you're definitely not an Air Nomad. We all know why. So where did you come from?"

"...", Gohan thought to himself and finally chose to tell him.

"I'm from another universe."

"...Wow...THAT is impressive. An other worlder. I guess that explains the flash of light that crashed into our world last night."

"A flash of light?"

"Yes. It streaked across the sky with a magnificent brilliance. It had a silvery light tail with an orange head. It crashed over in the mountains somewhere..."

"Really? That must be the Dragon Ball!"

"A Dragon Ball?"

"It's an orange orb with one to seven stars on it. It's a magic artifact that if in the wrong hands, can spell trouble."

"I see. Well I wish you luck on your endeavors. Just go to those mountains over in the east. You may find it."

"Thanks sir! Say, what's your name?"

"My name is Jeong Jeong. And I hope that we meet again someday."

"I do too!" Gohan said. He grabbed Ty Lee and flew off into the direction.

(Mountains in Fire Nation)

Piccolo and Krillin were climbing a mountain...okay, Piccolo was.

"Piccolo! Wait up! I can't climb that fast!" Krillin whined.

"THEN GO FASTER, YOU WASTE OF BREATHE!" Piccolo scolded the monk.

Krillin finally tripped and fell down onto a branch and down on a ledge. Krillin laid there for a minute before lifting his head up. Krillin's vision was blurry, so he didn't recognize the orange blur he saw. He rubbed his eyes and looked closely at the blur. He then realized...

"IT'S THE DRAGON BALL!" Krillin screamed for joy. "PICCOLO! I FOUND THAT DRAGON BALL!"

"STOP BS-ING ME AND COME ON!"

"NO! SERIOUSLY! LOOK!"

Piccolo floated back down and looked at the Dragon Ball in Krillin's hands.

"Well what do ya know. Omi actually found it."

"I'M NOT OMI!"

Suddenly, the rest of the groups, minus Iroh and Roshi with Yamcha ditching them, flew down to their location.

"Well whattya know...baldy actually found the Dragon Ball...this is a very historic event..." Vegeta said.

"You guys just don't take me seriously, don't you?" Krillin asled.

"So that's what one looks like?" Katara said.

"Pretty shiny..." Suki said.

"It's more shiny than Aang's bald head..." Sokka said.

"Hey!" Aang said. "Okay, it is shiny" Aang said, rubbing his head.

"Meh, it looks the same as any other thing I've seen...nothing" Toph shrugged.

"Well, that's it I guess..." Goten said.

"I wouldn't say that", Gohan said. "Something ALWAYS happens to keep us from leaving in two chapters."

"Like what?" Goten asked.

"...Like that!" Herbert pointed over the horizon. The others looked over it to see a horrifying scene...

...a giant army. An army filled with firebenders, Dai Li agents, and Frieza's soldiers. The army stretched from the end of the mountain back to the coast...which was 20 miles behind them. The Z Warriors and The Gaang looked at the army with astonishment and fear.

"Wha...Is that an army!" Krillin asked.

"No...IT'S A COLLECTION OF CARE BEARS!" Vegeta sarcastically replied.

"They're headed for the Fire Nation!" Sokka yelled out.

"We have to stop them! The entire Fire Army can't stop them by themselves!" Aang said, getting his glider ready.

"Right! We better help them out!" Goku said.

"Not until you give us the Dragonball..."

"WHA!"

The heroes turned around to see Ozai, Azula, Zhao, Combustion Man, Dodoria, Zarbon, Cui, Frieza, and Zhane behind them.

"Great. You guys..." Vegeta said.

"OZAI!" The Gaang said.

"Great! Your villains broke him and Azula out of jail!" Sokka said.

"And I thought Combustion Man was dead!" Katara added.

"Along with Zhao!" Aang said.

"Shows how much you know..." Frieza said.

"We'll stop the army!" Goku said.

"Be safe, my children!", Vegeta said, "AND KICK THEIR ASSES!" The Z Fighters flew off to fight off the army as The Gaang faced off with the villains.

"We won't be able to fight you...so sorry" Frieza said.

Aang pulled out his staff and got in a battle stance, "Oh no! We'll stop you here and now!"

"Oh don't worry. We won't leave you all by yourselves..." Frieza said. Suddenly, out of the blue, a white flash of light appeared, blinding The Gaang. They opened their eyes to see five shadowy figures of varying sizes. Ozai just smirked evilly and looked at the heroes cockily.

"The revolution had begun."

**Next Time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**The villains are here to jack the Dragon Ball and depose Zuko. The Z Fighters fight the villains WHILE holding off the advancing army. And The Gaang face off against five shadowy figures. Who are these five? How will the Z Fighters hold off the army? And how did Herbert get back in this story!**

Herbert: Shut the hell up and don't worry about it...

**All these questions and MORE wil be answered in the next episode of Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 15:**

**Ozai and the Revolution!**

**The Force of Five is Felt**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! School is getting on my nerves! But it's up now!

Thanks for reading! Please review!**  
**


	3. Episode 15

A/N: Time for more! No more abandoning! Let's go!

* * *

**Last Time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**Vegeta foolishly adopted The Gaang for no reason right before they split up to search for The Dragon Ball. After an encounters with senior residents of the lands they searched in, the group finally found Dragon Ball. Unfortunately, they encountered something that they didn't see coming...an enormous army of Dai Li, Loyalist Firebenders, and Frieza Soldiers marching from the sea to The Fire Nation Capital. The Z Fighters went to stop the advancing army as The Gaang stayed back to fight Frieza's "Special Force", a mysterious force of five (It's not mysterious if you actually SAW the show...) that appeared and challenged The Gaang. Who is this force (Seriously, you SHOULD already know...), and will The Z Gaang stop the army? Let's stop asking questions and get on with it!**

**Episode 15:**

**Ozai and the Revolution!**

**The Force of Five is Felt**

"Finally, we're back" groaned a heavily irritated Vegeta. The other Z Fighters nodded their heads in agreement as the army was getting deadly close to the Capital.

"You'd think the author would try and balance his schedule better so he'd have enough time to update" Krillin added. The capital was in breathing distance of the army.

"Yeah", chimed Yamcha, "He REEEEEALLY needs to start updating this more." The army was in spitting distance of the capital.

"Maybe he may have other things to do though?" Chiaotzu meekly questioned. The army was able to piss on the Capital walls.

"GUYS! CAN WE FOCUS? THE ARMY IS IN PISSING DISTANCE OF THE CAPITAL!" demanded Gohan. His yelling was able to snap the Z Fighters out of their unrelated discussion and focus on the matter at hand. Meanwhile, on the ground, one soldier was pretty excited about the advance.

"Hey guys!", the giddy soldier exclaimed, "Look! I'm in pissing distance of the capital!" He let out a large sigh of relief as the warm, yellow stream leaked out of his widdly doo and sprayed onto the wall. "I've been holding that in AAAAAAAAALL daaaaaaaaaay...".

The Z Fighters dashed down into the city as the Fire Nation Soldiers closed the gates to the city. The civilians, save for a few brave men and teenagers who were willing to help out the cause, were largely hiding in houses and conveniently placed barrels as the other soldiers marched to the gates. Goku, who was surprisingly silent, said his first line of the chapter, erm, episode...

"Is there a nacho stand around here..."

...Maybe he should've stayed silent...

"Kakarot, enough of your belly aching! My children are fighting for their lives, and you can only focus on food?" scolded Vegeta, talking about his so called, "children", The Gaang.

"Of course not, Vegeta...I can wait for later..."

"Dammit Kakarot..."

"So it's safe to say that from the looks of some of the alien armored soldiers, Frieza is the instigator of this?" Tien queried.

"I don't know", said Piccolo, "some of them seem native to here. Like Firebenders."

"Yeah, and others look like a bunch of heavily robed Earthbenders" Krillin pointed out. At this point, Zuko and Mai ran out of the palace and saw the gates closed and the people hidden. He ran up to the gate and questioned his general what was going on.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"My lord, we are on high alert. A massive army is advancing onto our capital. We closed the gates, but their in pissing distance of our gates!"

"Yeah...I kinda pointed that out..." a faint voice that came from the outside of the wall spoke.

"Well, who is it?" the teen ruler asked, worried that he'd have to go through another war.

The General continued, "I recognize a few rebel Firebenders. I also see a battalion of Dai Li agents. Possibly rogues that seceded from the The Earth King's guard. These others, I believe, are not of this world. The outsiders said that they were...'Frieza's Soldiers'."

"Yep", Gohan said, "Those are definitely Frieza soldiers...most of them are pretty weak...power levels of 500-800. They aren't exactly hard to get rid of."

"Yeah, and those Dai Li seems pretty easy to take down!" Yamcha said before...

***SNATCH***

Out of nowhere, a hand made out of rock grabbed Yamcha and threw him into a wall, entrapping him. His futile attempts to wiggle out of it only made the earth hand's grip tighter.

"Yamcha!" yelled out Tien, who looked around to find the source of the hand.

"It was bound to happen..." Piccolo snarkly mumbled.

"Grah! What the hell? Come out and fight me mano y mano, you chickensh..."

***POW***

Another earth fist went lightning fast and decked Yamcha right in the jaw, causing him to spit up blood. He looked up slowly as he tried to process what had just happened. He saw a silhouette of a robed man with a cone hat on top of the wall. The other people inside the wall looked up in surprise as the silhouette became three...then five...then seven...and nine...and so one and so forth until the figures numbered at forty. Yamcha gasped at the sight of the figures as the Z Fighters and Soldiers got into a fighting stance. The figures jumped down into the city, revealing themselves as Dai Li, and started to entrap soldiers with the earth fists, one by one. Vegeta turned around to find one right behind him, preparing a specially made earth fist with his name on it...kind of...

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME! TAKE OUT THE 'AGINA'!" He growled. The Dai Li Agent looked at it and nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders as he thrust his fist forward, launching the open hand at Vegeta. He stood his ground as the hand came increasingly closer to the prince, and...

***SHATTER!***

Vegeta countered with his own fist, shattering the rock hand into a million different pieces. The Dai Li agent's face showed a amazingly shocked man, but he immediately regained his composure and was assisted by 5 other agents who started throwing shards of rocks at Vegeta. The prince jumps up into the air, but not without getting a scrape on his leg from a stray shard. Vegeta lets gravity take him back down and punches the ground, creating a shockwave that sends the 6 agents flying backwards. But each of them finally recovered and dug themselves into the ground using their index and middle fingers to slow them down. Vegeta, amazed at the agility of the agents, smirks and gets into a fighting stance.

"You little fancy little pricks are good at fluttering around. Let's see how you are at combat..."

Vegeta speeds right into on agent, throwing a flurry of punches at him; but each one was dodged at the simplest of ease. Vegeta was getting increasingly angrier as the nimble agent dodged every punch, elbow, and kick he threw at him while holding his hand behind his back. Vegeta jumped back and charged up a ball of Ki in his hand. He swiped his hand in a swift motion, throwing the Ki blast at the agent, who looked on in shock as he attempted to put up an earth shield. The blast destroyed the rock wall; but it was useful in absorbing a large portion of the blast, blowing the agent far back with a few scratches. The 5 other agents surrounded Vegeta and attached earth to their fists. Two jumped into the air as Vegeta pointed his hands upward and blasted them with a Ki blast, knocking them upward. But he didn't anticipate the other three giving him 6 simultaneous hard blows to the abdomen. Vegeta coughed up a wad of spit as the other two Dai Li came crashing down and gave Vegeta a hard blow to the top of his head, creating a giant cloud of dust that covered that section of the fight. The smoke cleared to reveal Vegeta in the ground with only his head and neck showing. Vegeta squirmed around in vain as the agents circled in on him and each lifted a boulder for the talking head.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? THIS IS KRILLIN LUCK! YAMCHA LUCK AT BEST!"

The pack of ten surrounded Vegeta and each lifted up a boulder to crush the prince with.

**"DESTRUCTO DISK!"**

***SLICE!***

In the nick of time, Krillin's Destructo Disk sliced through every one of the boulders, sending the pieces and rubble dropping to the ground. The agents, and even Vegeta looked in amazement at Krillin's heroism (which even came with an epic leaning stance) at work, (almost) freeing Vegeta from his predicament. Vegeta, getting increasingly fed-up with the agents, gathered more energy into his body and broke free of his earth trap. The Dail Li agents scattered and rejoined there other comrades as Vegeta dusted off some dirt.

"Helped save your life..." taunted Krillin.

"This never happened, Omi..." Vegeta walked, leaving a very dissapointed Krillin.

"I'm not Omi, dammit..."

"OK", Goku said, "There's an army out there...and Dai Li agents here...Gogeta..."

"No" Vegeta quickly chimed in.

"...Me and Vegeta and Piccolo...and maybe Krillin...and Gohan...and Gotenks...can deal with the army! Tien and Yamcha...dooo...stuff in here, 'kay?"

"Of course...keep us out of the major picture...right..." Tien glared at the gang angrily as Goku just smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'LL GET FREE SO I CAN HELP YOU, TIEN!" Yamcha struggled to break free from his earth trap...needless to say...

"Yamcha...", Piccolo started, "...just...stop trying to be a hero...it would save you a lot of embarrassment...and lives..."

"OK...", Fire Lord Zuko said, "I'll stay with my troops!" He created two fireballs, one for each hand and got in a fighting stance. Mai stood by her fiance's side and took out six needles, three for each hand.

"I'll be right with you..." she said, which made Zuko blush. They both shared a kiss as a disgusted Vegeta twitches at the sight.

"KIDS! STOP THAT! YOU'RE RELATED!"

"WE'RE NOT YOUR DAMN KIDS, YOU CRUSTY, OLD MAN!" shouted a frustrated Mai.

"They always break your heart...wait, what the hell, I HAVE no heart!" Vegeta flies off, energized and head filled with violence.

"I'M A SAIYAN PRINCE, BEYOTCH!" The group just stared, dumbfounded by Vegeta...

"Oh crap...he's excited again..." groaned Piccolo.

"I'll get the 'I apologize' cards ready" Krillin added.

"But when does get motivated...mmmm..." Bulma moaned, "Hopefully it lasts for the rest of the day..." The rest of the group, and a few soldiers, go blue in the face, perturbed by Bulma's...erm..."womanly needs"...

"This saga is going to end soon, right?" One soldier asked. Another answered...

"I hope in two episodes..."

(Dat Random Mountain)

The Gaang is encountered by a large shadowy figure. Who it was...who knows...probably some fruity fighting group who do poses...

"We aaaaaaare...

**"BURTER!"**

**"JEICE!"**

**"GULDO!"**

**"RECOOME!"**

**"CAPTAIN GINYU!"**

**"AND WE ARE..."**

Several fireworks go off as a symbol appears behind them as the five weirdos do a very nicely coordinated action team pose.

**"...THE GINYU FORCE!"**

...

...

A faint wisp of wind blew about the scene as The teens looked on in what was absolute...

"What the hell?" Toph interrupted. "What are you guys; The Fruity Dance Troupe Five?" The young ones let out an enormous laugh as the Ginyu Force looked at them in confusion.

"Hey, what's so funny?" The giant blue alien, Burter, demanded to know.

"Yeah! We worked REAL hard on that entrance!" The red-headed, muscle bound brawler, Recoome, yelled.

"Wow", Suki started, "...you guys are like, the...Fruity...Gay...Dancing...Dudes..." she failed at that insult...big time...

"Hey, honey", Toph sternly remarked, "Didn't I say leave the smack talk to the professionals?"

"We're here by orders of Lord Frieza to stop, immobilize, and/or kill you, mate!" Said Jeice, the oddly Australian sounding white haired, red dude. Guldo even got into the talk.

"Yeah! We're going to destro..."

"Wait, am I supposed to take that four eyed, green midget seriously?" Sokka pointed out. He walked up to him, bent over, and poked him in his far left eye, causing Guldo to scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAUGH! WHAT THE HELL?" Guldo stomped around for a second before removing his hand, showing off his newly red eye. "I'll show YOU who should be taken seriously!"

"Really, YOU of all people shouldn't be talking..." Katara murmured, but good 'ole "Owl Ears" Sokka heard his snarky sister.

"I HEARD THAT!" Screamed the testy brother.

The Ginyu slowly scouted the team, silent during the entire look over. They looked them up and down, looked behind them, checked their hair, and Jeice waved his hand in front of Toph's eye, and we all know SHE didn't notice it. After the look down, they regrouped and went straight into a huddle.

"Alright men here's the deal, there are six of them and five of us so this should be a cake walk considering we'll be fighting a bunch of snot nosed brats who I bet haven't even reached puberty yet." Ginyu snickered which earned some chuckles from his men.

"HEY! I'll have you know that I've already hit puberty! Yeah that's right I got my first chest hair what do you say to that?" Sokka gloated as he reviled a single strand of hair on his chest.

Once the Ginyu Force saw this they just burst out laughing at the water tribe boy until they were finally able to contain themselves.

"Alright men lets show'em!" Ginyu ordered as the five of them all reviled their chest hair to the stunned kids. "THIS is REAL chest hair!" Ginyu screamed to the stunned kids.

"Yeah not this like this little piece of string." Burter stated as he yanked the hair off of Sokka's chest which caused him to scream in pain so loud that you could hear it from the Superman 64 universe.

"Now who wants to fight who?" Ginyu asked as he started to crack his knuckles ready for some blood shed.

"OOOHHH, OOOHHH I want to fight the Avatar!" Recoome shouted with his hands up in the air.

"I call dibs on the flexible girl!" Burter stated while pointing at Ty Lee.

"I guess I'll take care of that blind Shelia over there" Jeice announced pointing over to Toph.

"Since Recoome will be fighting Avatar, I guess I'll handle the girl in the little blue dress." Ginyu smirked as he laid his eyes on Kartara. "Guldo you take care of those two over there." He ordered the little green four eyed member.

"Hey how come I have to fight two of them?" Guldo complained to his captain.

"Because they're weak and should be easy for even YOU to kill." Burter commented as he laughed at the look on his teammate's face.

Soon the captain cleared his throat as the four members of the Ginyu force turned their attention to their captain awaiting his next order.

"ALRIGHT MEN ASSUME THE FORMATION!" He ordered as they all formed a circle and started to jog in place and then they all started to run in and out of circle.

Then they all jumped into the air and lands on the ground to form a line from the smallest to the tallest.

"WE" said Guldo

"ARE" said Jeice

"THE" said Ginyu

"GINYU" said Recoome

"FORCE" said Burter

Soon they powered up and flew into the air and landed in front of the kids doing a gay ass pose like they always do.

"THE GINYU FORCE!" They all announced at the same time as flowers and roses appeared in the background behind them.

Needless to say; the kids, minus Toph that is, stared at them with wide eyes and opened mouths, as they stood there in shock when they saw the poses that the five men had did. The Ginyus then charged straight at the Gaang and dispersed the fight into different areas.

(With Aang)

Aang was dodging or either deflecting most of Recoome's ki blasts with his Air bending or Earth bending. Once he had gotten a good distance from Recoome, he sent out several spears of stone at Recoome; most of them hit but he just shrugged it off like they were just little pebbles.

Aang then landed onto the ground and started to bend the earth to trap Recoome's hands into stone pillars, thinking that he had the muscle man trapped, he relaxed a bit. Sadly though, it was short lived.

Suddenly, Recoome easily broke free and charged at the young Avatar at full speed and punched him with a right hook, sending him flying backwards several miles into the air. He then flew after him, grabbed his leg, and threw him into the ground which created a small crater.

Aang then struggled to get himself up; once he was finally up he saw Recoome diving for him. Thinking quickly, Aang created a huge gust of air which sent the man flying back a few feet into the air. He then followed up by sending four gigantic boulders at the Ginyu Force member which collided with him, causing him to form a crater that was bigger than the one Aang made. It was soon topped off when Aang sent a roaring fire straight at Recoome.

Once the flames had died down and the smoke was cleared it revealed a slightly singed Recoome standing there in one of his poses, smirking at the young monk ready for more.

"You do well, young Avatar...tell me, where is your tree?"

"Wait...what?"

"Your tree. Where you and your other blue friends hang out." Recoome...that idiot...

"What the...you think?...What?" Aang just stammered in confusion.

Aw, never mind, you Nav'i..." Recoome sent several Ki Blasts at Aang, who jumped up with the aid of a gust of air to dodge them.

"*Sigh*...James Cameron...why..."

(With Katara)

Katara was constantly using her water whip ability to keep Ginyu on the offensive, but Ginyu on the other hand was simply toying with her, not taking the fight seriously as he simply dodged the water with ease.

Then without warning, he fired a ki ball at Katara, which caused her to jump out of the way of the blast, but sadly it left an opening for the captain to appear behind her and round house kicked her in the back.

Katara then stood back up and regained her balance and then proceeded to turn little water droplets into water bullets and fired them at rapid speed straight for Ginyu, who shielded himself from the bullets, had smirked at the girl and sent a few ki blasts at her.

Katara saw the attack coming and formed an ice shield and jumped back from the explosion hopping it would reduce the damage. She then dusted herself off and then stood back up glaring at the smirking captain.

"I love the way you just shoot that little water at me! You got a water gun in that pouch? HA HA HA HA!"

"Nope...I got this though..." Katara guided a whip of water out of her pouch, straightened it out in a line, froze it into tiny little shards of ice, and shoots them at Ginyu, who was scratched with a few stray shards.

(With Toph)

Toph was simply bending rocks, stones, and builders blindly (No pun intended) into every direction hopping to hit Jeice, who was in the air dodging the ones that was heading his way.

"Crap! This guy can fly! I can't hit what I can't 'see'!"

Figuring it would be better for him to attack from the sky rather than do it on the ground where she could use her bending abilities to trap him in some stone prison or something, Jeice stayed in the air. So with every giant boulder that would come his way he would simply blast it away, then he would send a blast to Toph, who would in turn shield herself from it.

The reason that she is able to shield herself from the ki blasts that came her way was because her hearing was able to pick up on the sound, and that would help her locate where Jeice was and send an attack his way. That's how their fight mostly went her tries to blast her, she hears the incoming attack, and counter right back at him.

"Come on, Sheila! You can do better then that! I read that you were the 'World's Best Earthbender'! I must've found a DIFFERENT Toph Bei Fong!"

"Come down here and fight me like a man, you piece of euro space trash!"

"OK, one: I'm Space AUSTRALIAN! And two:...MAKE ME!"

Toph, getting more frustrated by the second, launches an enourmous boulder at Jeice, who just blasts that out of the way and sends a giant red Ki Blast at Toph, who repeated the earth shield and sent a another earth shard at him.

(With Ty Lee)

Ty Lee was mostly dodging and ducking from Burter's physical attack, but every time she tried to hit a pressure point, Burter would simply dodge her. He did speed blitz her a few times but that didn't stop her because she got back up and kept dodging.

Burter was getting a tad bit annoyed with his opponent because of her flexibility and agility, well the flexibility part was a bit arousing for him, though he was pretty sure that he touched her butt and copped a feel all at the same time too.

"PERV!" she shouted out.

"BENDY BITCH! STOP TRYING TO ATTRACT ME!" he said, throwing several punches at her before sending a Ki Ball at her. She dodged the blast and went for another pressure point blow, but Burter dodged the hit and went back on the offensive.

(With Sokka and Suki)

Well let's be honest, their fight was mostly Sokka throwing his boomerang at Guldo, who kept ducking or hiding behind something to avoid getting hit by the weapon.

For Sokka it was him having to run, duck, and cover from any of Guldo's psychic attacks like getting hit by rocks or wooden spears that were thrown at him. Guldo even used his time freeze attack just to pull down Sokka's pants and throw rocks at him.

"NOT COOL!" Sokka screamed as he tried to pull his pants up, but he tripped and fell on his face.

Suki was able to land a few sneak attacks on Guldo when he wasn't paying her any attention, which pretty much gave her the element of surprise when she attacked him from the behind. She did swear that someone kept touching her butt and breasts without her seeing them do it, but unknown to her was that Guldo did it every time he would do a time freeze.

A wide majority of the fight was just Guldo and Sokka insulting with well come on mostly lame insults, that if the others heard them and threw their two cents they would both be in a emo corner right now.

"This just isn't out day, isn't it?" Suki asked, hanging her head low.

(Battlefield)

The Z Fighters charged into the battlefield and hovered over the massive rebel army. Goku got into a stance and cupped his hands. He went Super Saiyan as he started to charge ki to the center of his palms.

**"KAAAAAAA...**

**MEEEEEEE...**

**HAAAAAAA...**

**MEEEEEEE...**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Goku blasted the large Kamehameha Wave straight into the heart of the army, and several soldiers went flying in several directions. There was a giant hole in the army, but it was quickly filled with more soldiers. The army was massive, and the Z Fighters kept throwing and blasting more Ki into the center of it, hoping to shorten the line. But the dents they made were in contrast to the almost endless line of soldiers.

"We can't keep doing this! We'll run out of energy at this rate!" Piccolo said.

"Well we can't just stand around! We need to go down there and fight them one by one!" Goku bravely suggested.

"WHAT? GOKU, ARE YOU CRAZY?", protested Krillin, "We maybe be strong compared to those guys, but not THAT strong! We'll be DROWNED in troops!"

"Gotta do whatcha gotta do, baldy..." Vegeta chimed in as he went straight to Super Saiyan and charged straight down at the army. He then proceeded to barrel through several troops and spun around while shooting Ki blasts in several directions.

"AH HAH! SEE, VEGETA'S GOT THE RIGHT MENTALITY!" Goku excitedly rushed down and shot several Ki Blasts at the troops. Piccolo shrugged and flew down to join in the action. Goten and Trunks fused and charged into battle as Gotenks. Krillin and Gohan looked at each other and nodded to each other before shooting straight down into battle. The Fighters each put up valiant fights, shooting Blasts and Beams at every Firebender and Frieza Soldier they could see; but the number game was getting to them, as they were about to be drowned in soldiers. But Goku and Vegeta, so overwhelmed by soldiers and a new surging power, tapped into a new power they've never used before...

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Both the Saiyans tapped into the new surge of power and powered out of their situations, blowing several of the soldiers away from them and backwards. The two men's muscles bulged out even more as their hair grew a few more inches and grew two overlapping bangs in their golden hair. Their gold Super Saiyan aura grew larger and pushed even more troops back as lightning surged outside of their bodies. They both looked at themselves and then looked at each other.

"I feel like I've been shot up with a steroid needle...", Vegeta joked, "All this energy...wait...this electricity...the added muscle...Kakarot, your brat did this with Cell! This is like...Super Saiyan Two! I did it Kakarot! I'M STRONGER THEN YOUR BRAT! I'M STRONGER THEN YO..."

Goku shot down thirty men with a single large Ki Wave and looked back at Vegeta with a puzzled look.

"What did you say, Vegeta?"

"...I hate you to death, Kakarot..."

Gohan fought off a couple of soldiers and shot down a few ones who thought they could fly over to the Capital City. Gohan then powered up to Super Saiyan and blew several soldiers back. Gohan cupped his hands for a Kamehameha Wave, but something grabbed his right leg, tugging it down. Gohan tried to break free, but the arm suddenly burned his leg and pulled him down through the ground. Gohan looked up to see he was underground. He tried to get up, but he quickly went back down and grabbed his burnt leg. He looked up to see none other than the Psycho Princess Azula...  
She looked at him with a devilish smirk as she raised her right eyebrow and squinted her eyes at him.

"Hello...handsome..."

(Gaang vs. Ginyus)

The Ginyus, after practically a half hour in a stalemate, regrouped and got back into their team pose. They went into a huddle as the Gaang couldn't understande anything they said, aside from the various "Uh-huhs" and "Yeps". The Ginyu Force then got back into their team pose...

But then Jeice and Burter flew out of it in breakneck speeds!

"Where'd they go?" Ty Lee asked panicked, looking around for a trace of the red and blue speedsters.

"I can't pin point any form of location. I sense no energy whatoever", Aang responded, "It's like...WHOA!"

Aang discovered A giant red ball of energy came speeding down at the Gaang! Aang flew right in front of his friends and unleashed a powerful wave of air, dissipitating the energy ball. But he soon felt two powerful blows to his abdomen as he noticed two red and blue streaks darting across the sky. They came back down for another strike, knocking the Avatar off his feet and into the mountain. He lied in the Aang-shaped crater as Burter and Jeice appeared right in front of the hole.

"Time we finish him off, Jeice?" Burter said.

"Oh yeah, mate...The Avatar is done!" He responded.

The two Ginyus charged up a massive amount of energy and started blasting away at the mountain. Blue and Red smoke filled the air as each blast blew away a piece of the mountain side and Aang dissapeared in the smoke. After the barrage, the two villains looked into the giant crater to see the damage they had done. They were amazed at the fact that Aang was nowhere to be found!

"Where'd the little twerp go?" Jeice shouted.

"I don't know! It's like he...WHOA! LOOK OUT!" Burter pointed to the sky, where Aang had jumped up from the top of the mountain and started to free fall back down, with his staff held over his head. He crashed down to the earth and blasted a burst of wind at the Ginyus, knocking them back extremely far. They had crashed into each other and lied in that spot, trying to regain their consciousness. Aang got up and looked back at his friends.

"Alright guys! Let's go and help The Z Fighters!" He commanded, but another road block stopped them from doing that.

"OK kiddies...NOW I'll come and have some fun with you..."

The Gaang looked back to see Frieza, but something about him was different; he was covered with robotic body parts from head to toe. Even half of his face was covered with a robotic piece.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asked.

"Well after Zhane threw me in front of a powerful blast, `a la Max from PBS, practically half of my body was decimated. But my father just took me into the lab, and had his scientists fix me up a new body...yeah, I'm a cyborg...but that doesn't mean anything in terms of killing you, 'kay?" He sadistically chuckled as he pointed his index finger at a bewildered Sokka...

"Boom."

***PEW!***

***PEW!***

***PEW!***

He shot out several Death Beams from his index finger straight into Sokka, taking the teen down. The Gaang rushed Sokka's side to check up on the injured boy. He had several burn marks on his chest, but they didn't seem life threatening.

"Sokka!" Suki stooped over her boyfriend and constantly hugged him as Katara took a bit of water from her pouch and started her healing procedure. Aang stood up and glared back at Frieza, who was just standing there, smirking.

"Oh dear; those weren't my high intesity Death Beams, were they? Tsk tsk tsk, well I'm terribly sorry. I promise that the next ones will pack extra 'death'..." He kept that smirk on his, showing off his high and mighty attitude as Aang was getting increasingly angry. He clutched his staff and ran up to the sadistic alien.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"

(Fire Nation Capital)

Zuko fended off several Dai Li agents as his wife and several troops asisted him. Zuko stood over two downed agents and panted heavily as Mai stood by his side, holding up a couple of needles just in case. Suddenly, two figures walked up behind them.

"Long time no see Zuko..."

The Fire Lord looked behind him and immediately scowled at...

"Zhao...I thought you died...guess drowning can't kill you either, huh?" The ruler remarked.

"No, Zuko. Nothing much can kill me. Not even you..."

"Wanna test that theory out?" Zuko's hands were engulfed in flames as he got into a fighting stance.

"You can try...but it most likely won't work" said the green skinned, green haired, and leg-warmer wearing flamboyant Frieza lackey, Zarbon.

"So had to get back-up, huh, Zhao?" Zuko sneered.

"I wouldn't call it back up...just...insurance..." Zhao responded as the normally handsome Zarbon's eyes suddenly thinned out as he grew bigger and more lizard like. He transformed into a giant reptilian humanoid and started to laugh evilly.

"So which one of you would like to be crushed under my boot first?" He taunted. Mai just looked at him up and down and just put on a scowl.

"Gross."

(Battlefield)

Goku and Vegeta blasted several troops away as they tried to work together. They made a nice game out of it too!

**Vegeta and Goku's Villain Destruction Game!**

Goku grabbed one villain and blasted him into three others, incapacitating all four of them.

**Vegeta-0** Goku-4  


Vegeta grabbed one, threw him into eight of others, and shot a Galick Gun at them, taking them out of the equation.

**Vegeta-9 ****Goku-4**  


Goku kicked two in the air, and they each took out four villains of their own by falling on them.

****** Vegeta-9 ************Goku-14**   


Vegeta Shot a Final Flash into a large hoard of villains, taking them out, along with a few extras beside them.

******Vegeta-38** Goku-14  


"Ha! Beat that, Kakarot!" Vegeta taunted as he grabbed another and blasted two more before blasting the one he grabbed.

**Vegeta-41 ****Goku-14**  


Vegeta laughed hautily as he looked behind him to see Goku grab one villain, spin him over his head, and skipped him over a long series of villains heads, knocking every last one of them out.

"Fifty-two skidoo!" Goku shouted in victory as his count went WAAAAAAAAY up.

**Vegeta-41 Goku-66**

"What about that, Vegeta?" Goku laughed naively.

"Kakarot...have I told you lately...that I HATE you..."

"Nice job, simpleton...do you think you'll be able to maintain all of that energy?" said a bearded man standing behind on top of a giant zeppelin.

"So", Goku gained his serious disposition back, "You're Ozai?"

"Yes...yes I am" he responded with a cocky smile.

"Well do you mind if I knock that smile off, right along WITH YOUR HEAD?" Vegeta shouted, charging his electric golden again, blowing a few troops back.

"Oh please...I BEG that you entertain me...but I'll take Goku..." Ozai responded.

"Oh, RIGHT! EVERYONE wants Kakarot! Well no more! I'm not some second fiddle! I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAAAAAANS!" Vegeta charged straight at Ozai with energy in his right hand, ready for a death blow as the deposed autocrat just stood there smiling. Then out of nowhere, a purple streak knocked Vegeta to the side.

"What the hell..." Vegeta looked in front of him to find his old rival, Cui. "Well, Cui...looking to die again?"

"Not this time Vegeta...I intend to finally KILL you this time!"

"Fine...I can use some fodder before I kill Ozai..."

"Wait", Goku interrupted, "Didn't Aang say he took your Firebending away?"

"Oh, he did..." Ozai held his hand out, which was covered in a metallic gauntlet, and absorbed a bunch of chi from his Firebending troops, knocking them out. Ozai then conjured up fireballs in each of his hands, each with a gauntlet, along with his legs. Each gauntlet was connected to a machine on his abdomen.

"With this technology Frieza gave me, I can just take chi from anyone and convert it to Firebending for my own purposes...hmmm...I wonder if I can take ki...I'm going to see for myself!" Ozai jumped off of the zepellin and rocketed hisself towards Goku, who just looked on astonishedly.

In the air, Zhane just hovered and looked down at each of his fights. He figured Krillin must've left the Dragonball in the Fire Nation Capital. He figured with the heroes scattered about, several major villains keeping them preoccupied, and with this entire massive state of hysteria, he could just walk in, take the Ball, and just walk on out, calling his men back and going on there merry old way as the heroes stay busy and The Fire Nation descends into chaos. He chuckled lightly to himself as he proceeded to enact this plan.

"This is almost TOO easy..."

**Next time on Dragonball ZCE!**

**Our heroes stay busy with each villain as the battle comes to a climax. And when the going gets tought, an order must leap into action! And in the line of battle...one person...is not...going to make it...**  
**Who is this person? And how will the battle end, in the last episode of The Avatar Saga!**

**Next Episode-**

**Episode 16:**

**The Lotus Blooms!**

**The Death of Beloved**

* * *

A/N: Yeah...that took a while...but I did it! Here we go, peeps! The second to last chapter! Hope you like it!

I have to go back to school this Monday (That is, if Hurricane Irene doesn't screw us up), so updates may be even SLOWER! But hopefully not :3

Hope you guys loved this chapter! And special thanks to TobiGB for doing the majority of The Gaang fight for me!

Thanks for reading! Please review! And don't hesitate to critique! With each chapter I do, I get better and better, don't you think?


	4. Episode 16

A/N: This is the conclusion! Let's just get this started, guys!

* * *

**Last Time On Dragon Ball ZCE**

**Goku and Vegeta reached Super Saiyan Two as...meh...I'm not in the mood today, guys...just read the look at the last episode...DBZ Epic Announcer out...**

**Episode 16:**

**The Lotus Blooms!**

**The Death of Beloved**

Ozai, fire blazing behind him, rocketed towards Goku, who sidestepped him and kicked him down to earth. Goku dashed towards Ozai, who kipped up and blasted a jet of fire in Goku's direction. Goku just threw down a couple of Ki Blasts, creating an explosion that sent Goku flying upward, passing Vegeta's fight (And/Or Maiming). Vegeta launched a Galick Gun at Cui, who just went crashing into a mountain. Vegeta speeds to the mountain and tackled Cui through the mountain. They crash into the ground and Vegeta throws a barrage of punches to Cui's face. He flies back into the air and comes back down, headbutting the gut of Cui. Cui, with barely any air in his lungs, is picked up by his neck and nearly choked to death by Vegeta.

"Deja vu, bitch..." Vegeta said with an evil smirk as he throws his purple enemy into the air and, with only two fingers in the air, blows Cui literally to Kingdom Come. However, the sign falls off, and it is revealed that Cui is really in HFIL...go figure. Vegeta laughs to himself and looks at the Kakarot-Ozai fight. He flies towards it and bumrushes Ozai with punches, kicks, knees, and elbows. Goku joins in, and a limbs find their ways into Ozai's face, gut, and nads. Ozai, tired of the assualt, spins around and creates a firestorm that sends Vegeta and Goku flying back with several burns.

"Uugh...who knew this guy was this strong..." vegeta spit out a couple of rocks as he stared at the burn on his arm.

"Yeah...he's a great challenge." Goku chuckled, "Fusion may work..."

"Hell no..."

"Or not...maybe you attack him first, and I'll-"

Vegeta dashed off, golden aura ablaze as he readied a Final Flash for Ozai.

"FACE THIS ONE, OZAIIIII! **FINAL FLAAASH!**" The golden beam flew to Ozai, who used his fire to fight back the beam. Not able to beat it back, Ozai sidesteps it, but looks in the air to find Goku yelling out...

***HAAA!***

A Kamehameha Wave blasted at Ozai made contact as a surprised Ozai felt the full brunt of the attack. He dropped like a rock to the ground, covered in scorch marks and blood. Goku and Vegeta walked towards the man and bent over to see if he was done. Goku, as Gokuish as ever, poked and prodded at Ozai. Vegeta just facepalmed and shook his head, but was unaware of Ozai's gauntlet absorbing a large amount of chi from his soldiers. One by one, the troops dropped like corpses as Ozai's gauntlet's energy reached its max energy. The chi overloaded the machine, and Ozai woke up with eyes as red as the flames of a firebender. He floated into air, shocking our heroes, and started to scream out as a red aura surrounded his body. Fire suddenly engulfed him as the fire grew large and larger, overshadowing the entire battlefield. Zhao, Zarbon Zuko, Mai, and the soldiers in the city looked around confused as the Dai Li agents dropped unconscious around them. Zuko, however, dropped his jaw at the sight of the giant flame tornado swirling outside his city's walls. The good guys ran out to see the flame tornado shape into a giant figure. It grew arms, a mouth, and eyes as it bellowed out in Ozai's voice.

**"HA HA HA HA! I FINALLY ACHIEVED ULTIMATE FIREBENDER STATUS! I AM MORE POWERFUL THEN THE ORIGINAL DRAGONS THEMSELVES! ALL BOW BEFORE THE POWER OF OZAI-PHOENIX KING OF THE WOOOORLD!"**

Vegeta and Goku were astonished as the giant Flame Ozai Tornado blasted a fireball at the heroes. An old man in a blue robe and a white shawl tackled them out of the way as the fireball created a meteor sized crater. The old man, revealed to be King Bumi, got up as the two Saiyans brushed themselves off.

"Are you two alright?" the old man asked as the two shrugged affirmatively. "Good. It seems Ozai let the chi overwhelm him. His self-control is slowly deteriorating. If this keeps on, he may just become a fire tornado with no conscious."

"We need to suck that energy out of him...but how..." Goku wondered.

"The Avatar can.", Bumi said, "He once sapped all of the chi out of Ozai before."

"We need to get Aang!" Goku said. "I'll go get him! You and Vegeta stay here!"

"I will NOT take orders from you, Kakarot!" Vegeta debated.

"Fine...I'LL stay here!"

"Oooooooh no! I'LL STAY HERE! YOU GO NOW!" Vegeta threw Goku into the air, but his sense of rebellion soon went away as he figured out that...

"KAKAROT TRICKED ME!"

*Underground*

a burn kept Gohan grounded as Azula slowly walked over to him. Gohan scooted backwards as he tried to get away from the psycho princess.

"What's your deal?" Gohan yelled.

"I find you...irresistibly beautiful...and I want you..." Azula licked her lips as Gohan shuddered with fear.

"B-B-But I don't want you, you FREAK!" Gohan threw a Ki Blast at her, but she stepped aside as it collided with a stalactite.

"I know you don't. So we're gonna play a game. You win, you get to walk away. If I win, I get you forever. Deal?"

Gohan shook his head sideways. "NO!"

"Too bad...you never had a choice." Dodoria came from behind her and tackled Gohan through a cave wall. Dodoria grabbed Gohan and put him in Azula's face.

"Oh...I figured I could just 'use a life-line'..." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and kicked him through a wall. Dodoria threw out several Ki Blasts and an Eraser Cannon from his mouth into the hole that Gohan was in, and the young Saiyan slumped out of the hole and looked up. Dodoria ran up to him, but two blue robed old men came down the hole from the top and got in the pink fatso's way. One, with his skilled sword mastery, drew his sword and slashed it. Dodoria stopped in his tracks as a giant gash formed on his belly. A grey haired man drew fire and blasted the pink man back several feet. Gohan, mustering up some energy, launched a Kamehameha Wave at Dodoria, destroying pinky and sending Azula into a fit. She drew blue fire and blasted a Blue Fire Cannon at Piandiao and Jeong Jeong jumped out of the way, with Gohan on Jeong Jeong's shoulder. Azula, as frustrated as ever, went into a crazy fit and drew lightning. She did the necessary stances as she played...

"Eeny, meeny, miney, moe...one of these men has got to _go_..." Azula pointed at Jeong Jeong and blasted a large bolt of lightning at the firebending master. Gohan jumped in the way and blasted a Masenko to intercept the lightning bolt. The two blasts collided as Gohan tried pushing the bolt back; Azula, however, just kept adding more and more the bolt, draining more and more Chi with each upgrade. Gohan, on his last leg, powered up to Super Saiyan Two Ultimate and added more power to the Masenko. He overpowered Azula and sent her flying through the cave. She laid there almost motionless as Piandao locked her up with some cuffs attached to a stalagmite.

"Thank you guys..." Gohan expressed his utmost gratitude as Jeong Jeong just patted him on the back. Gohan and the two masters went back to the surface, leaving Azula behind as she slowly went crazy, huffing and puffing while snorting fire and screaming like a madwoman.

"HE'S MIIIINE! MINE! AUUUUGH! AAAAH AH HAHAH!"

*Outside The Fire Nation Capital*

As the battle with Ozai raged beside them, Zuko and Zhao continued their fight as Mai and Zarbon fought nearby. Zuko blocked a chop from Zhao and came back with his own fire roundhouse, which Zhao ducked under. The General stepped back and gave Zuko a Double Fire Dropkick. Two fire balls came barreling towards Zuko, who shot back with his own Double Fist Fire Blast. The two blasts collided; from the fire, Zuko came through the flames and Dropkicked Zhao in the chest. Zhao went down and Zuko jumped up, creating flames around his feet and Double Stomped Zhao's chest, burning him in the process. Zhao, slow to get up, was about to be victim of a flaming fist to the face. Zarbon interfered, however and Eraser Cannoned Zuko back a few feet. Mai threw a few needles at Zarbon, but it's not like they did much. A few fists were thrown Mai's way, and she dodged every one; Zarbon pulled his fist back and thrust it forward, blasting a Ki Blast at Mai. Iroh jumped in the way and shot out a giant fireball to counteract the Ki Blast. Iroh and Mai flew backwards from the recoil, but turned out alright. Zarbon charged at Iroh, but Zuko kicked him in the face, sending him flying into a rock. Iroh looked at Zuko, who shook his head affirmatively; Iroh did the same, and Iroh got into position. Generating electricity, Iroh did the necessary stances as Zarbon flew straight towards Iroh. The Old General jolted the green debutante with a burst a lightning, sending him flying into Zhao. Zuko summoned a giant flaming tornado and, with a flick of his wrist and a stomp, sent it in the two's direction. Zhao jumped out of the way, but Zarbon was burnt to a crisp. Iroh finished it off with a Firebreathing technique, melting the armor and skin of the lizard man. Zhao tried to run away, but Iroh intercepted him and Zuko was behind him. Zhao tried to fight them both, but he was incapacitated by poison needles stabbed into his back. Mai walked up from behind Zuko as Zhao fell unconscious.

"Thank you, Uncle" Zuko embraced his uncle as Iroh hugged back.

"Now hurry. We must help Bumi and Vegeta!" Uncle urgently warned his nephew.

"I'll take Zhao back to the jail. You guys go on ahead. Don't have too much fun..." Mai said in her characteristic monotone sarcasm. She dragged him back to the city as Iroh and Zuko went on to the big fight. As soon as she got to the Fire Nation Captain, she threw Zhao into his hands and dusted her hands off.

"Gross..."

*Mountainside*

Aang simply stared at the evil robotic tyrant with anger in his eyes as Frieza simply smirked at the young Air Bender. Katara and the group simply stood aside as Aang fought off Mecha Frieza. Katara was busy healing Sokka from his Death Beam wounds. It wasn't too serious; it was easily heal-able. Sokka sat up quickly to see what was going on.

"What happened?" He asked as Suki held him by his head and kissed his cheek.

"Twinkle-Toes is fighting this 'Freezer' guy. He seems pretty strong, to tell ya the truth..." replied Toph.

"I know. I'm not even sure if Aang can beat this guy...his aura is a dark and foreboding..." Ty Lee remarked. The group looked on concerned as Aang and Frieza stared off.

"So you intend to wipe this smirk off of my face? Well by all means go right ahead." Frieza taunted with his arms wide open.

Aang sent a huge gust of wind at him which didn't even cause Frieza to fly off of the ground. Upon seeing this Aang decided to send a few fireballs at Frieza hoping that it singed him up a bit, but sadly that didn't even work.

"It would appear that your little fire tricks barely lift a burn mark on me." Frieza chuckled with amusement in his voice.

Aang then bent the Earth to trap Frieza up to his neck and then sent several large boulders flying towards his head, then he summoned two stone slabs and brought them both down on Frieza, and finally sealed up in a dome prison.

Aang then took a moment to relax a bit thinking that he just defeated his opponent, but let's just say fate has a way of screwing with people.

Because in a sudden explosion Frieza was free from his rocky prison and flew towards Aang and smacked him with his tail. Aang used his air bending to correct himself mid-flight, and went into the defensive when Frieza started firing ki blasts at him, while Aang blocked them with rocks and boulders as shields for himself.

Suddenly Frieza appeared behind Aang and wrapped his tail around Aang's neck and started choking him with it.

"It would appear that the last Air bender is losing his air." Frieza mocked as he slammed Aang on the ground several times and then threw him into the air.

Frieza flew right pass him and then with his hands cupped together brought them down on Aang's stomach and sent him crashing back down to the earth. Frieza then landed softly on the ground in front of Aang who gave out a grunt in response to this.

"As fun as this has been, I have other matters to tend too, so I hope you're ready to rejoin the rest of your kind." Frieza stated with a evil chuckle as a purple ball of energy formed in the palm of his hand aimed directly at the young air bender.

Aang simply glared at him as he was one knee looking up at the person that would cause him and his friends sudden death in that very moment.

As Frieza was about to launch his attack, out of nowhere he was kicked in the face and was sent flying into a mountain. Afterwards he was followed by a yellow Ki blast that reduced the mountain to rubble.

Aang and the others turned to see who their mysterious savior was and to their surprise it was none other than Son Goku himself.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Goku said with his Son Grin on his face as he approached Aang helping him up to his feet.

*Battlefield*

The entire Gaang arrived to find that The Ozai Tornado was too fierce of an opponent. Iroh shot lightning at it, but the fire tornado just absorbed it and shot it back at Iroh ten times stronger. Zuko checked on his uncle, but didn't see the meteor coming towards them. Ozai picked up several rocks, put them on fire, and hurled them at the heroes. Iroh and Zuko went flying, and were grabbed by Ozai.

**"Oh, lookie here...my TREASONOUS family...I never did repay you for DESTROYING MY KINGDOM! Consider this a late present!"** Ozai raised a fiery fist, but it was shot off by a Ki Wave from Goku. Goku blasted Ozai with a quick Kamehame Wave, which created a gaping hole in the center of Ozai. Goku flew up to him, another Ki Wave prepared for Ozai; unfortunately, he was grabbed and thrown back to earth. Aang flew up towards Ozai and tried to find a place where he could sap Ozai's chi, but he couldn't find any spot where he couldn't get burned.

"What do I do? I can't find a place to sap his chi from!" Aang frantically searched for a spot, and Ozai heard Aang's plea. He swatted him out of the air, burning Aang's staff in the process. Katara and Master Pakku created a giant wave from the ocean behind them and tried to use the wave to out the Fire Tornado. Ozai merely evaporated the water and sent scorching heat over the waters to dry it all up. Ozai sent a flamethrower down to the ground; similar to his previous burning of the earth, Ozai scorched the earth: destroying forests, lakes, cities, and anything else in his fire's path. The Fire Tornado blazed through the earth as the heroes were practically helpless.

"Gah! He's a monster!" Goku pounded the ground frustrated.

"He's just destroying anything in his path..." Katara lamented.

"Like last time, but worse..." Suki added. Sokka looked ahead and made a most disturbing observation...

"He's headed near Jang Hui! Remember the sea city? HE'S GONNA KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"GAH! THAT'S IT!" Goku powered up as his golden aura engulfed the area around him, "I'm going for a Spirit Bomb! That monster has to go!" Goku flew into the air as he charged up Ki around his arm. The bluish-white aura generated around his hand and turned into a ball in his hand. He flew towards Ozai as fast as he could, hoping to intercept him. The Jang Hui residents fled their homes and got onto small, wooden boats. Ozai disregarded the lives of his former citizens and conjured up a giant fire ball. Goku, at breakneck speed, flew in front of Ozai.

"YOU MONSTER! GO AWAY!" Goku threw the Spirit Bomb straight at Ozai; the explosion rocked the entire area as the hero team fell to the ground and shielded their eyes. The Ozai monster dissipitated, and Goku saw a man on the ground, clothes tattered and riddled with scorch marks. Goku flew down and stared at Ozai, making sure he was done for good. An eye opened, and Ozai's eyes turned a dark red as fire creeped up his arm as he grabbed Goku by his neck.

"If I die...I'll be happy to take a victim with meeee..." The fire creeped up Ozai's hand and almost reached Goku's neck. Goku screamed bloody murder as his neck went through intense heat. Sokka drew his boomerang and bashed Ozai's arm with it, causing him to let go. Katara blasted Ozai with water from the lake, putting out any fire left in Ozai's arm. Toph trapped Ozai in a rock formation, locking his arms and legs in place. Aang flew over to Ozai and put his hand on his forehead. Tapping into his Avatar power, Aang duplicated the Energybending process. However, he wasn't able to extract any energy.

"What's wrong? I can't get any of his energy!" Aang wondered what went wrong. Sokka looked down and saw the gauntlets on Ozai's arms. He took his boomerang and destroyed them, destroying Ozai's source of Chi.

"I did it!" Sokka celebrated his defeating the villain; Toph just rolled her eyes...

"First time for everything..." she retorted.

Ozai tried to get up, but was stomped back down by Zuko. The Lotus men grabbed him and went to go put him in jail.

"We will place him back in jail where he belongs. You all just get that Dragonball back to where you came from" Iroh said as Bumi hoisted Ozai on his shoulder. Mai runs out to embrace Zuko as the people of Jang Hui celebrate the victory. What goes unnoticed in the bushes is the nearly dead white monster crawling to the scene. Frieza, who somehow survived crawled behind a few bushes and raised a finger glowing a reddish hue.

"You will not get away...I'm taking some down this time..." Frieza jumped out of the bushes, much to the group's surprise. He pointed his finger at Mai, and rained down Death Beams galore. Mai closed her eyes to await her fate, but saw, out of the squint of her eyes, a shadow dashing in front of her taking the blow for her. Mai opened her eyes to see the horror in front of her...  
Zuko...riddled with holes in his torso...dropping to his knees and onto his face.

"ZUKOOOO!" Mai got down and shook her fiance viciously, trying her best to wake him up. His eyes opened to reveal his glazed over iris, and he had a trickle of blood coming from his mouth as he tried to speak; but nothing came out except for one last breath as he slumped over. Mai let out a scream as the rest of the group looked on in shock. Iroh mouthed "Zuko" as he turned away and teared up. The only dry eye was Frieza, who chuckled a bit before speaking.

"Ooooh...I'm sorry...was he important to the plot of this show? My bad...I need to read the script more often..." His inherent disdain for his deed caught the ire of Aang, holding his head down while clenching his fist.

"Oh...what's wrong, baldy...I could've sworn the sad chick was his fiance...not you..." Frieza just laughed out loud as Aang looked up...eyes and tattoos glowing. The air swirled around him as the water joined along. Rocks hovered towards him as Fire appeared. Aang floated into the air as the wind grew stronger. Frieza (And Zhane in the air with the Dragonball in hand) looked on in shock as the once peaceful Aang became a fearsome force.

**"YOU MONSTER! YOU MUST ATONE FOR YOUR DEED!"** Aang, full-on Avatar State, shot a jet of air at Frieza, who flew up and tried to outfly Aang. But the Avatar merely flew up and shot a boulder at Frieza, taking him down. Frieza got up and looked up to Aang hovering over him with a drill made of all four elements. He aimed it for Frieza and sent it spiraling down; however, Aang stopped himself and pulled it back as Frieza was puzzled. Zhane grabbed Frieza and commanded the ship to beam them up.

"Got the ball, kiddies...you do well with keeping up..." Zhane and Frieza went back onboard, along with a few corpses, as Aang just looked on even more frustrated. He glanced over at The Z Fighters and turned his rage to them.

**"Youuu...YOUUU!"** Aang faced Goku, who took a step back.

"What did we do?" Goku asked.

**"YOU DID THIS! THIS IS ALL-YOUR-FAAAULT!"** The elements spread out wildly as the group tried their best to dodge the flying debris. **"IF YOU HADN'T OF COME HERE, ZUKO WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

"AANG! CALM DOWN!" Katara tried her best, but Aang flailed wildy at tree stumps and the earth as the group jumped around, dodging the blows.

"How do we get Twinkle Toes to calm down?" Toph asked as she held on to Sokka.

"I don't know! Not even Katara could calm him down!" Sokka responded. Mai looked on in fear as the White Lotus members just kept their stances. They tried their best to calm Aang down, but no one could. Goku stepped up and made a deal.

"We'll bring Zuko back!"

"LIARS! YOU CAN'T BRING HIM BACK!" Aang just slashed at Goku, who jumped up to dodge it.

"WE CAN! We'll get all of the Dragonballs! And when we do, our first wish will be to bring Zuko back!" Goku tried his best, and Aang started to calm down. As the elemental rage died down, Aang just looked up at Goku and back down.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gone so wild and crazy..." Aang teared up a little and looked back at Goku. "Will you really bring him back?"

Goku looked at Aang, with the same confidence he always radiates...  
"Of course..." He gave Aang a thumbs up and smile, reassuring Aang.

*Two Hours later*

The Z Group, nearly on the ship, said their goodbyes and were almost on the ship. The girls, as always, gave Gohan a teary goodbye as Goten said bye to Toph.

"Bye Toph! Hope to see you again soon!" Goten smiled goofy-like, while Toph kept a straight face and patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Sure, why not." She left it at that and walked away; but Goten could care less.

"She agreed..." his eyes went googly as he went weak in the knees.

Aang, Sokka, and Gohan grouped together to say goodbyes , and Sokka put his hand out.

"It was cool meeting you. You're pretty awesome. Y'know, Aang thought that you were trying to steal our girlfriends. I told him, "Aang! You're crazy!" Sokka stuck out his chest and glanced over at Aang, who did a double take and took offense to what his friend said.

"Wait, what? That was yo-"

"No no...it's OK, Aang. I know you feel a bit..._insecure_..." Sokka interrupted. Aang just facepalmed as Suki and Katara walked over. "I mean...why would Suki EVER leave _this_..." the Water-Tribe boy...erm, man...started flexing as Suki giggled and took Sokka by the arm.

"Yep...I am bound to the almighty muscle" Suki played along, walking off with Sokka. She turned around without Sokka noticing and gave Gohan a wink, causing him to blush.

"Well it was great meeting you" Katara said as she hugged Gohan. Aang bowed before his new friend and Gohan did the same.

"We'll find the Dragonballs...don't worry..." Gohan said. Goku, walking over to a lonesome Mai, was saying the same thing.

"Don't worry, Mai...we'll bring Zuko back. He won't be gone for long. I promise you." Goku gave her his signature grin and thumbs up as Mai gave off a faint smile. She looked at the procession carrying Fire Lord Zuko's body, and ordered them to stop the procession. She postponed the funeral and said that Zuko was coming back. When asked what she was talking about, Mai dryly replied...

"'Cause I said so, that's why. Now put it back."

The procession did as she said, in fear of not displeasing her. Iroh walked in with the White Lotus group, bowing before Goku and the Z Fighters.

"We thank you for coming. We hope that you do find the Dragonballs and bring Zuko back" Jeong Jeong said.

"Until then, I will be taking over the state of affairs for The Fire Nation" Iroh said as he turned to Mai and put her arm around her.

"We got everything under control here", she commented, "Just go find those Dragon Balls."

Gohan smirked as Ty Lee snuck up from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek, surprising the young Half-Saiyan.

"See ya, cutieee..." She waved goodbye to him as she handwalked out of the way, leaving behind a beet red Gohan.

"These girls are gonna kill me..."

"HEY! COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!" Bulma yelled from the ship's cockpit.

"IT'S SAIYAN CUISINE NIGHT! I'M COOKING!" Vegeta yelled, holding up what looked like purple ooze.

"Eeew..." Goten remarked, "Dad, can we get take-out?"

"Only if The Chinese place delivers in Wormholes..." Goku responded.

"OH! I KNOW ONE THAT DOES! CAN WE GET GENERAL TAO'S CHICKEN?" Goten jumped up and down excitedly.

"Of course, Goten!" Goku and Goten walked up the ramp of the ship, leaving the Gaang, Lotus, and Gohan utterly confused...

"Imma just go now..." Gohan trudged up the ramp as it closed behind him. The ship flew into the air and blasted off, flying into the wormhole to a new adventure.

*Frieza's Ship*

"Two Dragonballs...you've impressed me, son..."

Broly was having another meeting with Zhane, congratulating him on another good job. Zhane just smirked and looked back up at his father's projection.

"I plan on having smooth sailing after this, before raiding the Z Fighter ship and stealing the one missing ball" Zhane said.

"Good. Just remember, Zhane; watch out for anything on this ship...anything can hinder your progress. Anything...and any_one_..." Broly ominously said as a root grew around the corner of the room.

*Vegeta: If you say that ship's name...**  
X-3000 Inter-Dimension Vessel!**  
Vegeta: DAAAAAMMIIIIIIT!*

The z Fighters looked around for the ball, and Bulma found something very surprising on the radar...

"Everyone...come quick!" she commanded as everyone, including a Chinese delivery boy coming.

"How did he..." Bulma immediately found her answer when she spotted Goku and Goten eating out of a Chinese food carton.

"But...how..." Bulma stopped herself and continued her statement, "Anyway...I've spotted two ball..."

"Woman, I told you, what happens in the bedroom _stays_ in the bedroom..." Vegeta slyly remarked.

"No, Vegeta! I MEANT TWO DRAGONBALLS!"

"Really? Where?" Yamcha asked excitedly.

"Calm down, wolf boy. They're in two universes. One grey looking place called Basin City...the other, some quaint little town...with a white beagle sleeping on a doghouse..."

"The sleeping beagle world sounds nice" Chi-Chi said, "What about the other-" Chi-Chi was interrupted by what seemed like twelve successive murders, ten thefts, seven counts of grand theft auto, and one count of child abduction by some yellow freak in the grey world...all in one minute...

"..." Chi-Chi jus turned around to Goten and Trunks, who smiled with glee wanting to go to the grey world. Chi-Chi put her nagging foot down.

"NO KIDS GO THERE!" she demanded. As soon as she said that, a prostitute walked across the screen, and we all know who perked up at that...

"SHE'S RIGHT!" Master Roshi jumped in, "ADULTS ONLY!" Bulma rolled her eyes as the Turtle Hermit and Oolong salivated. Gohan just sighed as Tien came forward.

"So the kids go to the sleepy looking world, am I right?" he said. Bulma nodded her head affirmatively and Tien looked back at Chiaotzu. "You come with me, Chiaotzu."

"Is he even a kid?" Yamcha wondered.

"He's more manlier than you, let's put it like that" ZINGER FROM TIEN!

"Nice one, three eyes..." Vegeta remarked.

"HEY, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Vegeta was held back by Bulma, who laid into him with The Frying Pan.

"AS I was saying...kids go to the colorful world, and kids go to the grey world..."

"Hey Krillin", Piccolo said, "Better go to the Color world with the kids so you don't get scared...or die again..."

"HEY! I AM PERFECTLY ABLE TO FIGHT WITH THE ADULTS!" Krillin leaned against the control panel unwittingly and pressed several buttons, frying the controls. An alarm started going off as the ship started swerving out of control. The gang was thrown around the ship, bumping wildly into the walls and ceiling. The Dragon Radar smacked Trunks in the face as he went flying through the window. Goten grabbed onto him as he tried pulling him back in. The suction from the air pressure pulled Goten through the window. Gohan grabbed him as he was being pulled through the window also. Goku grabbed Gohan and tried pulling him back in, but the ship's systems failed as the...

**X-3000 Inter-Dimension Vessel!**

"NOT NOW!" Screamed Vegeta

...started to plummet. The ship rocked by once more as Goku was sent flying backwards, losing his grip of Gohan, sending all the kids flying downwards into the vastness of the Multi-Verse Wormhole. The kids disappeared into the wormhole into the new universe, as the Z Fighters' ship fell into the other. But something was not right...

The Z Fighters landed in a very colorful land with a quaint neighborhood, while the kids landed in a grey, dismal city...

**Next Time on Dragon Ball ZCE!**

**The Z Fighters are split between universes! The adults are in a new universe, and the kids in another! But something isn't right. And to make matters worse, Zhane has sent some of his cronies in after BOTH of them! How will this resolve itself? Find out in the TWO NEXT NEW SAGAS...**

**THE PEANUTS SAGA!**

**Episode 17A:**

**What Happened!**  
**The Peanuts Gang Comes**

**Aaaaaaaaaand...**

**THE SIN CITY SAGA!**

**EPISODE 17B:**

**Basin City!**  
**A Crime Ridden Land**

* * *

A/N: That's right, guys! I'm pulling double duty! TWO stories! So I hope you suscribe to both! Thanks for supporting me! And I hope that everyone who watched this watches both of these Sagas as well, along with my earlier Sagas: The PBS Saga and The Konoha Saga! And thanks to GB for helping out with the Aang-Frieza Fight!

Thanks for reading, guys! Please review!


End file.
